Rarely Pure and Never Simple
by willgirl
Summary: Sequel to Fiat Justitia. The search for the truth about Brennan's family may cause Booth to lose everything he has.NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the sequel to Fiat Justitia Ruat Coelum, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously I have no assets, least of all Booth and Brennan! They belong to Fox and Hart Hansen unfortunately!

**Rarely Pure and Never Simple**

_'The truth is rarely pure and never simple.' _

_-Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest, Act. 1 _

"Come on." He said, tugging on her arm.

"Booth, I have to catalogue these remains and then I have to…" she started.

"Later Bones." He interrupted.

She sighed and wordlessly let him lead her out of the lab.

When they were outside, he steered her in the direction of the gardens. She smiled when she felt his hand slip into hers. He'd been doing that lately, a simple gesture that warmed her from head to toe. It felt so long ago when she admitted her feelings, when in reality it was a little over a month ago. He hadn't acted on them at all, he had completely understood when she said they couldn't get involved. He told her they would take it slow and figure it all out. She couldn't believe he had so much patience, that he was willing to wait for her for so long.

There was still the supposed threat on her life, even though it hadn't been acted on. He was there for her all the time, driving her to work, making sure she got home at night. Taking her out to dinner, checking the security of her apartment. The old her would have found it extremely annoying, the new her only slightly. But she knew that he was doing it because he cared. This was his way of showing it.

Booth reminded her of her father in this way. Always protecting her at any cost to himself.

Her expression darkened as she thought about what had happened in the last few months. Her father had been apprehended and then later killed. They had no lead for his murderer and the FBI weren't being very cooperative. Booth had taken over the investigation but was told by Cullen that the higher ups wanted to make sure it wasn't a priority. After all, the death of a criminal isn't that important compared to the other things happening.

She knew he was working the case as hard as he could. One day after he had driven her home, she realized that he had left her jacket in her apartment. She had decided to drive over to his place and return it to him, but discovered that he wasn't there. She drove over to the FBI building, and sure enough even though it was nearly midnight he was there. He was sound asleep when she walked into his office and she noticed the papers spread all over the desk. Moving closer, she realized it was her parent's file. He clutched in his hands of picture of her when she was young.

Since then, she had worked as fast as she could during their cases, thinking that the time saved would let him get more sleep. If he noticed a change, he didn't say anything about it.

And there was Russ. She hadn't heard anything, she filed a missing persons report even though that didn't produce any results. She missed him, he was her brother despite all he had done and the thought of him out there, possibly dead made her sick.

"Stop it." He said, looking over at her.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Thinking." He replied. "Just relax. It's a beautiful day."

She looked around at the various flowers in bloom. It was a beautiful day. She turned to Booth and smiled. "Okay." She replied.

He smiled back at her and they continued walking through the garden until they came to a bench beside a small waterfall.

"Let's sit." He said.

She nodded and followed him to the bench and sat down. They sat in silence, taking in the sights around them, hands still clasped together.

He turned and looked at her, watching her stare out into the gardens. He knew that he would do everything in his power to find out what happened to her father and to Russ. She deserved to know the truth; she had waited so long for it and he wanted to be the one to give it to her. He wanted to make this better for her.

"What?" she said, turning to look at him.

As usual, he was stunned by her natural beauty. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind, and he longed to reach out and run his fingers through it, pull her close and never let her go. He thought back to when she had tried to kiss him, right after the first day of her father's interrogation. He had promised himself that when he kissed her it wouldn't be because of some highly charged emotional trauma, it would be on an average day.

Realizing that this was in fact an average day, he decided to do what he had been longing to do for two and a half years. He leaned over, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. The drama/angst hasn't started yet, but its about to!**

**Chapter Two**

He'd been staring at the case file for an hour and his thoughts always drifted back to the photo on the edge of his desk. It was of a smiling fifteen year old Temperance, shortly before her parents went missing.

"Booth?"

He looked up and saw Cullen in the doorway.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Are you working on the Keenan case?" Cullen asked.

"Uh…yes." Booth replied. "But it's after hours sir."

"Has the status of your relationship with Dr. Brennan changed?" Cullen enquired.

The question took him off guard. "I don't know sir." He replied honestly. It was true. After he kissed her she had simply put her hand in his and walked in silence back to the Jeffersonian.

"Let me know when it does." Cullen said. "I have no doubt that the two of you can keep it professional however I will need to keep an eye on you. You will have to tread a careful line, especially with this case. It took a lot for me to put you back on it."

"I know sir." Booth replied. "And thank you."

Cullen nodded and then headed out the office. Two seconds later, Brennan walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he said, hastily gathering up the papers from her file.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said, moving towards him. "It's almost ten o'clock. And you say I'm a workaholic. Oh and the answer is yes."

"Yes to what?" he asked.

"To whether our relationship has changed." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "The answer is yes."

He started grinning. "Okay then." He said.

"Right. Now that's out of the way, let's go to Wong Foo's. I'm starving. And you can fill me in on my parent's case." She said, nodding towards the case file in his hands.

"Look Bones…" he started.

"I want to help. Officially or unofficially." She said. "We are partners after all."

"Okay." He conceded. He knew that he would never convince her otherwise. He could stand here and argue or he could kiss her again. He chose the latter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So.." she said, once they were settled into a booth at Wong Foo's. "Tell me."

"There's not much to tell." He replied. "Willie Franklin was definitely a member of the gang that your parents were apart of. Personally, I think he was fairly low level, but after McVicar ratted everyone out, he moved to the top of the food chain."

"I think he cut a deal with McVicar and someone at the FBI to kill your mom and dad. McVicar takes down your mom but your dad disappears. The trail goes cold until we find your mother's remains and discover your name is Keenan." He continued.

"Willie's out for revenge after all. Your parents screwed him in that heist. The gang was supposed to get the evidence, not your parents. And the dirty FBI agent wants to keep the whole Marvin Beckett thing quiet. They strike a deal and go after you and Russ to get to Max."

"But now that my father's.." she paused. "…killed there shouldn't be any danger."

"The FBI knows I'm investigating this, meaning that whoever this dirty FBI agent is, he knows everything we are doing." He said. "I'm trying to keep it quiet but I need the resources that the FBI has in order to track people down."

"Well nobody's tried to kill us." She pointed out.

"Exactly." He replied. "It means we aren't even close." He let out a sigh. "And we have no evidence."

"What about Cullen?" she said bluntly.

"I don't think he is involved." He replied.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"My gut." He said, noting the sceptical look on her face. "Cullen's a hard ass, but he wouldn't be involved in this."

"I think so too." She said. "What about Pete Norris?"

"I have nothing." He replied. "His record is completely clean, no surviving family, no contacts. I really wish McVicar was here, he could have answered a lot of questions."

"Or my father could've." She said bitterly.

"Temperance…" he said.

"I'm fine, Booth." She replied automatically.

"I know you aren't." he said, "But that's okay. It's only been two and a half weeks." He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers.

She down at their hands, away from his penetrating gaze and blinked back tears.

"What about Russ?" she asked.

"I've been looking." He replied. "But mostly waiting."

"For what?" she said, looking back up at him.

"For him to contact you." He said. "It's going to happen eventually, probably sooner then later. He must know what happened to your father, but even if he didn't he would want to check in with you to make sure that you are safe."

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Well one option is to tap your phone." He winced, knowing she was not going to like the idea.

"Absolutely not!" she said firmly. "I don't need half the FBI listening to my phone calls."

"Well then, let's hope I'm around when he calls." He replied. "Listen, let's stop talking about the case okay?"

"That's what we always talk about." She replied.

"Yes but now that we are dating.." he paused, seeing her blanch at the word. "…we should talk about things other than work."

"Dating?" she said, trying to hide the uncomfortable tone in her voice.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Is that okay?"

"I don't know what the means." She stammered. "What I mean is I'm not good at that. Booth, we have something but I don't know what it is. We've changed but…I just don't know."

He saw the uncomfortable look on her face and he regretted saying anything. He knew that in order to make this work, he needed to move slowly. Otherwise she would get scared off.

"I didn't mean to…let's not call it anything right now okay?" he said. He saw her visibly relax. "Want to get out of here?"

She nodded and after throwing some bills on the table and waving goodbye to Sid, they headed outside to the car. The drive was silent and by the time he pulled up at her apartment he thought she had gone to sleep. She turned away from the window and looked at him.

"Well…" he said.

"Do you want to stay?" she blurted out. "Not sex or anything, just stay?"

The surprised look on his face turned into a grin.

"Sure." He said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

They got out of the car and made their way inside the apartment.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"No." he replied, moving towards her. "Let's just go to bed."

"I really need to check my ema…" She let out a huge yawn.

"Bed." He said firmly, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her towards the bedroom. When they reached her doorway, she leaned back against him and sighed.

As his arms encircled her waist, she felt her eyes grow heavy. She always found comfort in his arms, they were the one place where all her problems went away.

He was about to move her towards the bed, when he realized she had fallen asleep against him. He turned her slightly, carefully lifted her up, walked over to the bed and laid her down. He removed her shoes and socks as well as the jacket she was wearing. Then he tucked her in and moved to the other side of the bed. He removed his shirt, tie and pants and climbed in next to her. Pulling her close, he pressed a kiss into her hair and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooo sorry about the long delay! I was away for a few days! Anyway, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

A week had gone by and there hadn't been any cases. Booth was getting caught up on his paperwork which was supremely boring. He missed everyone at the Jeffersonian although he didn't want to admit it. And he had only seen Bones twice that week when he had managed to drag her out of the lab for dinner.

He picked up his phone and dialled her cell only to get a busy signal. After dialling her office and home number to no avail, he began to get panicked. What if something had happened to her? He had been fairly relaxed in the last week regarding her protection only because he wasn't getting anywhere with the case and nothing had happened to her. Besides she got mad at him on Tuesday and told him to stop checking her apartment for hit men.

He sat swivelling his chair back and forth, not sure what to do. If he went over there and she was fine then she would make a big deal about it, but if not… He shuddered to think of that. His mind made up, he grabbed his jacket and headed in the direction of the Jeffersonian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was staring intently at the skeleton in front of her, hoping that it would provide her with a cause of death. 'He could have died of natural causes.' She thought. 'He is 700 years old after all.' Her cellphone rang and as she reached for it, she hoped it was Booth.

"Brennan." She said.

"Tempe?" the voice came through the phone.

She stood in shock. It was Russ.

"Tempe?" Russ repeated.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" she said frantically. She saw her team approaching but stood frozen in her spot. They all knew about her father, but did not know the details nor did they know that her and Booth were working on the case.

"What happened to Dad, Tempe?" Russ said brusquely.

"You first." She replied.

"Bren are you okay?" Angela said, coming towards her and noting the panicked expression on her friend's face.

At this moment Booth entered the lab. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her standing on the platform, her team in tow. He was about to scold her about not being able to reach her, when he saw the look on her face.

"Listen, Tempe I just found out that Dad's dead, you want to tell me what's going on?" Russ said angrily.

"Ummm…" she replied. She glanced over and saw Booth. She held the phone away from her face and quickly mouthed 'Russ.'

His eyes widened and she knew he understood. He immediately headed up the stairs and swiped his card, never breaking his stride as he moved towards her and guided her to her office, ignoring the looks on the others faces.

"I'm putting you on speakerphone." She said. "Booth's here."

"What?" Russ said. "I am not talking to him, he's FBI Tempe."

"You talk to us both or I'm hanging up." She said.

"Tempe, no!" Russ replied.

"My office number is 623-148-7283." She said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Booth and saw a mixture of concern and love in his eyes.

"He's okay." She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

He moved towards her subconsciously and pulled her into a hug, not caring that Hodgins, Zach, Cam and Angela were all staring at them from the platform.

"I thought he was…I didn't know…" she said, her words muffled by her face pressed into his chest.

He placed a kiss on top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair lightly. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"What do I do?" she asked. "I feel like this is happening all over again. I don't want to do this again."

Her desk phone rang, startling them both.

"Answer it." He replied. "Talk to him, he is your brother."

She moved away from his arms, leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Brennan." She said, her voice wavering a little.

"Fine." Russ said. "Put me on speakerphone. But I am not telling you where I am."

She pressed the button and Russ's voice echoed in the office.

"What the hell is going on Tempe?"

"I don't know." She replied. "We are still investigating his death."

"Start from the beginning." Russ demanded.

"I think the beginning starts with you." She retorted. "After all, you were with him, weren't you?"

Russ sighed. "I haven't seen him in about four months. We were in a motel in Kentucky. I woke up in the morning and he was gone."

"Is that where you are now?" she asked.

"I'm not that stupid, Tempe." Russ answered. "Now what happened?"

Booth spoke up. "They arrested your father in Fairfax. We brought him in for questioning and he confessed to the murders of Garrett Delaney, Robert Kirby and Pete Norris. He also mentioned some names in connection with whoever is after Temperance."

"He talked about Mom." She said softly.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Right." Russ said finally.

Booth continued. "The FBI took him into custody and less then three weeks later he was killed. I don't have any leads so far."

"Of course not." Russ said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" she said angrily. "Booth is working this case as hard as he can. He is putting in hours after work to figure this out and he is putting his job on the line."

"Temperance, it's okay." He said.

"No it's not!" she replied loudly.

"Look Tempe, the FBI has their hands all over this. For all we know, they killed Dad. Booth is FBI. It's not hard to connect the dots." Russ said.

"He let you go!" she shouted. "And he was willing to let Dad go again. I was the one who decided that he needed to go to jail for what he had done."

"Why would you do that?" Russ said. "He was just trying to protect you. Everything was fine until you started trying to find out the truth. He told you stop looking and you didn't. And now he is dead. It's your fault Tempe."

His words stung her and she felt like she had been slapped in the face. She stood there, unable to say anything as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't believe you…" Russ started. "Never mind." There was a slamming noise and then the sound of a dial tone filled the room.

Booth moved around her and pressed a button on the phone, pulling the room into silence.

"Temperance…" he started.

She flicked her eyes over to him and he saw a brief flash of hurt before it was replaced with a steely gaze.

"I should get back to work." She said, reaching up and wiping the tear away. Before he could say anything, she turned and walked out of her office.

He sighed and leaned against her desk. He hadn't been able to glean a lot of information from the phone call but he did know two things.

Max's death wasn't Temperance's fault and Russ Brennan was in Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! So this chapter basically came out of nowhere. I fully intended on continuing on finding out about where Russ is, etc but as I sat down and wrote this came out instead! It's my first M so I hope its okay. I promise in the next chapter we will start finding out some stuff! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter Four**

He knocked on the door and shifted the box of Wong Foo's in his arms. He heard her walk across the floor and fiddle with the lock until she finally opened the door.

"What do you want?" she said wearily.

He glanced at her outfit and had to restrain himself from dropping the food and pulling her into his arms. She was wearing a light blue tank top and matching blue pajama bottoms. Nothing special, but there was something about the way they looked on her. He snapped out of it at the sight of his partner staring at him.

"Umm…Wong Foo's?" he replied, holding up the box.

"Booth, I…" she started.

"Did you eat dinner?" he interrupted.

She shook her head. She had been to busy and by the time she got home she found she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Come on." He said gently, shutting the door behind him and leading her over to the couch. He opened one of the containers and they ate in comfortable silence. She was leaning against him, enjoying the warmth their current position provided.

They finished their meal and remained against each other. She turned to look at him and smiled. He had done so much for her and here he was, being so patient and gentle.

"What?" he said, looking at her.

"You're sexy." She replied bluntly. Before he could reply, she reached up and pulled his head to hers, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. Never breaking the kiss, she moved herself until she was sitting sideways in his lap. They pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Temperance." He said, breathing heavily. "We shouldn't…"

She didn't let him finish instead she pressed her lips against his in a way that made him feel like his whole body was on fire.

"You're upset." He said as she started kissing him along his neck.

She stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Yes I am." She said. "But that's not why I am doing this. I'm doing this because I've wanted to for a very long time. I want this with you Booth, I do. I'm sorry I was uncomfortable before when we talked about dating, I've just never done this before. It's going to take me a while to figure it out."

"I know." He replied, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. That simple gesture aroused her deeply.

"So does that mean we can do this now?" she asked. "Make love to me Booth. Please?"

He responded by hungrily kissing her on her lips, then her neck and across her collarbone. She turned and straddled him as he continued kissing her. She sighed in delight as she felt his hands slip under her shirt, pushing it up farther and farther. She removed her hands from his shoulders and lifted them in the air, signalling for him to take her shirt off. He did, letting his gaze roam over her breasts and stomach.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

She blushed and turned her head away.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting her head back towards him. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Beautiful." He repeated, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He moved his hand down and cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb around her nipple, but not quite touching it.

"Mmmmmm." She hummed. She was faintly aware of his other hand gliding across her belly, around her hip and back again. She was running her left hand through his hair as the other one clutched his shirt tightly.

He lowered his head and captured her breast in his mouth and she let out a moan as a wave of pleasure rippled through her body. His other hand moved up her side and he tweaked her other nipple.

She pushed him away and frantically began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Getting frustrated, she ripped it open, buttons scattering on the couch. She pressed her chest against his and as she grinded her hips against him, he let out a low growl.

She grew impatient as he softly kissed her along her collarbone. He was being too slow, she wanted him now. The mere thought of him in her made her clit throb in anticipation. She was about to complain but the words died on her lips as he took her other breast in his mouth.

Never before had she felt like this. She was aching with want, wet and ready for him. And he was being tortuously slow.

"Booth please." She whimpered.

He moved way from her breast and started peppering kisses along her neck.

"Please what?" he mumbled.

"Too slow." She replied as she rocked into him. "Take me to bed."

"Yes maam!" he said, grinning as he gripped her waist and pulled them off of the couch.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down gently. He slowly rolled down her pants and removed his own as he lay down next to her. He ran his hands over her abdomen, down her thighs and back up again.

She reached for him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At the same time, he flicked her clit, causing her to scream into his mouth. He pulled away and she was panting heavily. Her head was rolled back and her eyes were squeezed shut. He slipped his finger inside her and she moaned.

"Seeeleeey." She said, her hips bucking off the bed.

The sound of her saying his name was almost too much for him and he removed his fingers from her and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as she kissed him fiercely, he entered her.

They were both panting now, and as he began to move he knew they were both close to the brink already. He had never felt this way before. As he looked into her eyes he knew without a doubt that he loved her.

He felt her clench and tighten around him and he starting moving faster.

She moaned loudly as she felt herself get closer and closer to what she wanted. He called her name as he came and it pushes her over the edge, making her see stars as her orgasm racks through her body.

He collapsed on top of her and they are both trembling from the force of their orgasms.

"Wow." He said, breathlessly.

"Yeah." She replied.

As he eased out of her, she snuggled against him and sighed. They fell into silence until Booth spoke up.

"Temperance?" he asked, twirling a coil of hair through his finger.

"Mmmmmm?" she replied.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Her eyes darted open and she started into his dark brown eyes.

"Yes." She replied immediately.

"Good." He said. "Then trust me when I tell you that it isn't your fault."

She knew he was alluding to the earlier conversation with Russ and her eyes filled with tears.

"Okay?" he asked, cupping her face and wiping away the lone tear that had fallen down her cheek.

She nodded. "Okay." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my other fic was keeping me busy but now that it is over, I can pay attention to this one! Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning!**

Special Agent Seeley Booth was good at waiting. When he was a sniper he had to wait for hours, barely moving a muscle as he waited for his target to appear.

As an FBI agent, he was prone to waiting as well. There was a lot more paperwork and waiting around for results, then the tv shows ever portrayed.

And finally he waited nearly three years for Temperance Brennan. His partner, his friend and now so much more.

That's why he didn't mind waiting for three days for information about Russ. He knew he was in Washington, he could feel it in his gut. He chuckled softly as he thought about how different him and Bones were. She definitely didn't put much credence in his gut, although she had stopped commenting about it.

For at least the twentieth time that day he found himself thinking about her. He planned on taking it slow, making sure that she got space, but somehow they ended up in bed together the last three nights.

His phone rang, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Booth." He answered, hoping it was a lead.

"Seeley?" Rebecca said.

"Hey Rebecca. How's Parker? Getting ready for this weekend?" he replied. He had planned on taking Parker and Bones on a picnic at a place a few miles outside the city.

"Well listen, there has been a change of plans." Rebecca said.

"Wait, what?" he said, trying to keep himself from shouting. "It's my weekend Rebecca."

"I know, but Parker's been invited to a birthday party and I know he wants to go." Rebecca replied.

"More than spend time with me?" he blurted out. "When did you know about this birthday party? It's Thursday, I am assuming you knew before this."

"Well…yes but I wasn't sure that Parker wanted to go." Rebecca answered.

"Why are you doing this Rebecca? He's my son." He said angrily. "I should get to see him."

"You didn't see him last week like you were supposed to." Rebecca said.

"I was on a case. Parker knows that I don't mean it if I can't see him." He replied. "He knows what my job is like."

"He was upset." Rebecca replied. "Maybe he shouldn't.."

"Do not finish that sentence." He replied. "He's my son and I have every right to see him."

"Well this weekend isn't going to work." Rebecca said.

"When's the birthday party?" he asked.

"Saturday afternoon." Rebecca replied.

"Fine. Why don't I take him Friday night and then drop him off at the birthday party on Saturday afternoon. You can pick him up from there." He said, knowing that this was probably the best he was going to get.

He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Fine." Rebecca replied curtly. "You can pick him up from daycare."

He let out a breath. "Okay then." He said, trying to calm down.

"Right." Rebecca said. "Goodbye Seeley."

He heard the click of the phone and let out an exasperated sigh. He had thought that things between them were improving. He was wondering how she was going to react when she heard about him and Temperance. Looking at the phone, he pondered giving her a call. She was probably knee deep in some bones and didn't want to be disturbed. He admitted to himself that he really just wanted to hear her voice right now.

The phone rang, and he picked it up quickly, hoping that it was her.

"Booth." He answered.

"Agent Booth?" the voice said. "This is Agent Williams. We found your man. He's on a bar at the corner of Elm and Rogers."

"Thanks, I'm on it." He replied, hanging up the phone. They found Russ. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, grabbed his keys and headed out of the Hoover building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He parked a few blocks away from the bar, which looked to be pretty seedy. He knew he had FBI written all over him, but he didn't care. Opening the door, he was greeted by a cloud of smoke. The bar was nearly empty, although he expected that being that it was 2 in the afternoon. There was a couple of guys playing pool in the corner and one lone guy sitting at the bar downing a beer. Russ.

He walked over and sat on the stool next to him.

"So." He said, causing Russ's head to snap up. "You want to tell me why you are here?"

"You want to tell me why you are sleeping with my sister?" Russ replied.

He had a look of shock on his face but quickly recovered. "You first." He said.

"Why don't you arrest me?" Russ asked.

"What can I get you?" a bartender said, coming up to them.

"Beer." He answered. "Same as him." The bartender passed a bottle up and moved away from them.

The two men sat in silence, both nursing their beers.

"Well?" Booth finally asked.

"Fine." Russ replied. "Dad left me a note, said I was to come here. Your turn."

"Umm.." he said, feeling uncomfortable. "What is between me and your sister is private. What did the note say?"

"I am not telling you." Russ exclaimed.

"Listen Russ, let me make this clear. I am going to find out what happened to your dad. I know the FBI is involved, you do not need to tell me that. Your father may have been a criminal but he was a good man and he does deserve justice. But in order for me to get that, I need the whole story from you, starting with this letter. As for arresting you, its going to happen but I would rather wait until this whole thing is over with."

"You are not going to arrest me?" Russ asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because your sister has been through enough." He replied. "She deserves the truth and nothing less. And I'm going to make it happen."

Russ sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled letter. "Here." He said, handing it to Booth.

Booth took it from him and scanned the letter.

"I guess my father trusted you." Russ said.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"What's your plan?" Russ asked.

"You come with me, talk to your sister. We solve this damn thing." He answered.

"I don't think she wants to see me." Russ said.

"She'll probably kick your ass." He replied, relishing the thought.

"Yeah." Russ said sadly.

Booth finished the rest of his beer and put it on the table. "Let's go." He said.

Russ took another sip and placed his beer on the counter.

"Do you make her happy?" he asked.

"I'm trying to." Booth said honestly.

"Okay then." Russ replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter which is dedicated to a2b. I hope you enjoy! Also in case anyone is interested, I posted a songfic today called Unsaid. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, now that the alerts are working, I should be able to respond to people!**

She stared at the report on her computer screen, the cursor blinking, waiting for her to complete her thought. Unfortunately her thoughts were not with the report, but with a certain Special Agent who had been occupying her mind far to often lately.

'Focus.' She thought to herself. 'Stop thinking about Booth.' She nodded her head firmly and proceeded to write. Just as she had pushed him from the last vestiges of her mind, her phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Hey it's me." Booth replied.

She sighed. "Hi Booth."

"What? Don't want to talk to me?" he joked.

"I do, it's just, I am trying to finish this report and I have an identification to finish." She said wearily. "Please don't tell me we have another case."

"We don't." he replied. "Well we do. It's your parent's case."

She immediately sat up straighter. "What did you find out?"

"Actually I am going to wait to tell you because…I think we should involve the squints." He said.

"What?" she said. "Look Booth, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Temperance, the squints are the only ones who don't work for the FBI who can give us what we need. I am sure that I am being watched very carefully. In fact, I sent some guys over to both my apartment and yours to see if it was bugged." He replied.

"Wait, you think the apartments are being bugged?" she asked. "You sound like Hodgins."

"It's a possibility." He replied. "Besides, I am just checking. It's probably nothing."

She shivered at the thought of someone being able to listen in on their conversations, their lovemaking.

"You know I am right." He said. "We need the squints to help us. Especially if we decide to look at the bodies again."

"I guess so." She stated. "Come to the lab and we will talk."

"There's something else." He said. "I found Russ."

"What? Where?" she asked.

"In a bar on Elm Street." He replied.

"Where is he?" she questioned.

"Sitting right next to me." He said. "We are in the car driving around."

"Did you arrest him?" she said.

"No. Listen Temperance let me fill you in when we get there, okay" He replied. "Now I can't just stroll into the Jeffersonian with him, but we can't go back to the apartments right now either so we are going to go to the diner and get some food."

She knew this was his way of asking whether she wanted to come.

"Uh, I have things to do." She replied, panicking. "Call me when you come to the Jeffersonian. Most people are out of here by seven."

"Okay. And Temperance?" He said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"It'll be okay." He said softly.

She hung up the phone and stared at her computer screen. Russ was here. She knew that Booth would find him, she didn't think it would be so soon. She wasn't ready for this, not by a long shot. She wasn't ready to see him, or solve the case or deal with this in any way. She wanted the truth, but it felt like the further she dug, the more questions came up. Doubts arose within her as to whether she would ever find the truth.

Her thoughts turned to Booth. He was risking everything for her. By not arresting Russ, he could be considered an accessory. She felt guilty. He was doing all of this for her, what if she wasn't good enough for him? She didn't want to disappoint him.

She stood up and made her way out to Angela's office. After knocking on the door lightly, she went in.

"Hey Bren." Angela said, fiddling with the Angelator.

"Hey Angela." She replied. "Listen I need you to do me a favour."

"Okay." Angela said.

"I need you to stay tonight until after seven." She said. "I am actually going to ask everyone. It's a personal favour but you can't tell anyone."

"Bren, what's going on?" Angela asked. "You have been acting weird all week."

"I can't tell you right now." She replied, not wanting to talk about Booth or her brother. "You will find out tonight, I promise."

"Does Booth know?" Angela asked.

"Yes he does." She said.

"Okay then." Angela replied, seeming satisfied that at least Booth knew what was going on.

She made her way to Hodgins and Zach and both agreed to stay. She found herself standing outside Cam's office, unsure about whether to go in. They hadn't had the best relationship and she was a little uneasy about the fact that Cam had slept with Booth. She knew however, that the team wouldn't be able to keep anything hidden from her for too long.

She knocked and opened the door.

"Cam?" she asked. "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course, Dr. Brennan." Cam said, gesturing for her to come inside.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?" She asked.

"Okay." Cam said hesitantly.

"I have a personal situation that I need the team's help on. It can't be discussed openly. The others and I are meeting Booth here after seven and I was wondering if you would stay." She stated.

"Of course." Cam replied instantly.

She nodded and turned to head out the door. She turned back and looked at Cam.

"Cam?" she said.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" Cam replied.

"Thank you." she said.

Cam nodded and she turned and headed back to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after seven and Booth hadn't called yet. The team were milling around, trying to look active. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Brennan." She answered.

"Hey we are here." He replied.

She felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay then. We will be in Angela's office." She said. She headed out to the platform, where Hodgins and Zach were. "Let's meet in Angela's office, shall we?" she said.

They nodded and moved towards Angela's office. Soon everyone was there except for Booth and Russ.

"What's going on sweetie?" Angela asked. "You are as white as a ghost."

"White as a ghost?" she asked, puzzled. "There are no such things as ghosts. And if there were, there is no proof that they are white. Either way, I don't understand the meaning of how I am like that."

"She means you look pale." Hodgins piped up.

Angela's office door opened and Booth walked in with a man, his face obscured by a baseball cap.

"So, what's going on Booth?" Cam asked.

Russ lifted his head and took the baseball cap off.

"Oh my god, Russ." Angela said, lifting her hand to cover her mouth. The others looked equally shocked.

Booth moved forward, gesturing Russ to do the same.

"Hi Tempe." Russ said softly.

She didn't reply, just stared straight ahead. She didn't want to talk to him yet. The anger that had been simmering as a result of him leaving her again was now bubbling to the surface.

"So," Booth said. "Let me explain. I am back working on the Keenan case. I am trying to find out who killed Max. We have a couple of theories but basically it involves the FBI."

"You mean a dirty FBI agent?" Cam asked.

"Possibly more than one." He replied. "That being said, I have to be careful around the FBI. They know I am working the case, but it is supposed to be my lowest priority. That's where you guys come in. I want to use you as much as possible if you are willing. I trust you whereas there are people in the FBI who could be bribed to do illegal things."

"We will have to keep the case quiet though." She said, speaking up for the first time.

"We can do that Dr. Brennan." Zach piped up.

She smiled. "You…you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Of course we are going to do it." Hodgins replied. "I for one, smell a gigantic conspiracy theory."

"I agree." Cam said. "Not about the conspiracy theory although that is possible. But about doing the case."

"Thank you." she replied softly.

"Good." Booth replied. They proceeded to fill the team in on all the details, including Booth's theory about Willie Franklin and the FBI agent.

"Dude, that's intense." Hodgins said, once the story was finished.

"All we have right now is the information from my father's interrogation. And that's not really getting us far." She said.

"That's why Russ is here." Booth replied. "Hopefully he will provide us with some answers."

"I'll try." Russ said.

"There's something else." Booth said, turning to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your dad… he wrote Russ a letter before he left." He replied.

"Let me see it." She said insistently.

Russ pulled the letter out of his pocket.

"Tempe…I…" he started.

"Just let me see the letter Russ." She said sharply.

He handed her the letter and she unfolded it and started to read.

'_Dear Russ,_

_When you read this I will be gone. The time has come for me to deal with everything that has happened in my life. I want you to know that whatever I did, I loved you and your sister very much. Your mother did as well. _

_I tried to protect the both of you and even as I write this I know I have failed. It is not over, but hopefully I have kept you safe as possible._

_It is most likely that you will hear of my imprisonment or possibly my death. When this happens you need to go to Washington and be with your sister. You need each other._

_I have no doubt that you will both take care of each other. She already has Agent Booth, but she needs you as well._

_Understand something. Agent Booth may be FBI but I believe he will keep your sister safe. She trusts him implicitly and that is good enough for me._

_Hopefully one day both of you will see that I was doing this for you._

_Dad.'_

Without realizing it, a tear slipped down her cheek. She brushed it away and handed it back to Russ.

"That doesn't provide us with any new evidence." She said stiffly.

"Right." Russ replied.

The room was filled with awkward tension.

"Well now that everyone is up to speed, I think we can all go home." Booth spoke up. "I will drive you two to your apartment."

"What you two aren't living together?" Russ piped up.

"What?" Hodgins and Zach said in unison.

"Sorry what?" Cam said looking stunned.

"Yeah, I am ready to…wait, WHAT???" Angela shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, I have evil dentist problems! This is actually the first part of the chapter, I will post the rest later tonight. And I am getting to the case stuff, I swear! And thank you to everyone who has given me a review! I am sorry I couldn't get back to you individually, I promise I will be better in the future!**

"You told him?" she said, turning towards Booth. He could see the fury in her eyes.

"Not really. He figured it out." He replied.

She huffed and turned and strode out of the room.

"Wait, Temperance." He said, following her. At the door her turned around. "Don't let him out of your sight." He said, pointing to Russ.

"Did he just call her Temperance?" Hodgins asked.

* * *

She was fuming. She couldn't believe Booth would just tell her brother that they were together. Now Angela would be upset she didn't tell her first and press her for all kinds of details she didn't want to give.

Plus she had to deal with Russ. She had no desire to talk to him but at the same time she wanted the truth. Her head was swimming with thoughts. There was a knock at the door but she didn't look up.

"Temperance?" Booth said, hesitantly.

"What?" she replied sharply, lifting her head up and glaring straight into his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry. He already knew. I don't know how but he did. But it's my fault. I should have told him to keep quiet."

"Booth I'm.." she paused. "I'm not ready for this."

"For what?" he asked, his heart sinking like a stone.

"Everyone knows." She said. "And they…. And Russ…" She was having trouble vocalizing what she wanted to say.

He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look Bones, we can do this." He stated. "This situation with Russ, you and me, we can do it. We make a great team."

"Yeah." She replied softly.

He leaned forward so that his forehead was touching hers. "Whatever comes our way we can handle it." He said firmly. "But we need to be together."

"Partners." She said shakily.

"Partners." He replied. "Look Bones, Cullen doesn't seem to have a problem with it and I will talk to Cam okay?"

"I'm going to have to talk to Angela." She said.

He chuckled. "Yeah remind me to be at least a mile away from that conversation. I'll burst my eardrums. Now come on." He said, pulling her towards the couch. "Let's just sit for a minute and clear our thoughts. Give the squints time to clear theirs, okay?"

She nodded and sat down against him, hoping beyond hope that everything he said would stay true.

* * *

"So…." Russ trailed off.

"When did this happen?" Hodgins asked incredulously.

"I'm assuming the meetings over?" Cam asked sharply.

"Don't split them up." Zach blurted out.

"What?" Cam replied, clearly confused by his question.

"FBI partners cannot be romantically involved." Zach stated. "It's in the rules."

"But Bren's not FBI." Angela protested.

"Well maybe, but Booth…" Hodgins started.

"People, enough!" Cam shouted. 'I just found out about this and I need time to process it. However right now I am going to get my stuff and head to the nearest bar. Go home everyone. I will see you all tomorrow." She turned and stalked out of the room.

They were silent, waiting for Booth and Brennan to come back.

"What Angela?" Russ said, noticing the icy glare she was giving him.

"After what you've done to her, you really have to ask?" Angela said bitterly.

"Look, I don't know what Tempe's told you…." Russ started.

"Hmm….let's see; left her to fend for herself in the foster care system, show up fifteen years later when she finds your mother's remains, pretend you want a relationship and then run off and leave her again with your father. Did I leave anything out?" Angela said angrily.

"I was eighteen." Russ shouted. "I tried but she didn't want me."

"What about this time?" Angela challenged.

"Well one of us had to look out for Dad." Russ retorted. "And Tempe was too busy trying to get him killed."

"How dare you?" Angela said, her voice rising in anger. "Do you know what she had to do? She had to interrogate her own father! She had to sit there and listen to him talk about your mother and robbing banks and killing people. All she wants is the truth."

"Yeah." Russ scoffed. "That's Tempe all right. Her never ending obsessive need for the truth. The truth that got Dad killed. He told her to stop looking and she didn't and look what happened. What are we going to find at the end of all this? Some corrupt cops and an FBI scandal? Is it going to bring Mom and Dad back? No."

"How can you feel this way?" Angela said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "She's your sister."

"I called every year on her birthday. She never answered." Russ said. "Then Dad told her to stop looking and she didn't. When Dad came to me for help I had a choice. Help my dad stay alive or stick with Tempe and watch Dad get killed. I picked Dad. Besides Tempe doesn't need me, she made herself a new family a long time ago."

"You're right I don't."

Everyone's heads swivelled to the door where Brennan and Booth were standing.

"I didn't need Dad and I don't need you." She stated calmly.

Russ turned around to face her. "Dad was just trying to protect you."

"I have Booth." She retorted. "I don't need any other protection."

Russ shook his head in anger. "You know Tempe, you make this big deal about how you were abandoned by me, by Mom and Dad, when in reality the moment you started your 'quest' for the truth, you abandoned us."

Her hands were clenched by her sides and he could feel her trembling next to him. He thought she was going to go over and hit Russ, he was waiting for it. He wanted to do it, but he restrained himself.

"I'm going home." She said softly and then turned and headed out of the room.

He strode forward, ready to hurt Russ for what he said, but Angela beat him to it. He saw Angela's fist pull back and then hit Russ right in the left eye. Russ fell to the ground, clutching his eye and yelling.

"If you dare ever say anything like that again about Bren, I will make sure you get hurt worse." Angela shouted, clutching her own fist as she leaned down to yell at Russ.

Hodgins was pulling her away. "Come on Angela, let's go." He pleaded, pulling an angry Angela out of the room. Zach followed behind.

"Dammit." Russ said, holding his left eye. Booth could already see a bruise forming.

"I'm going to my motel." Russ said, trying to leave. Unfortunately Booth was blocking his way.

"Oh no your not." He replied. "You're staying with me."

"You're kidding right?" Russ asked.

"Believe me, I'm as thrilled as you are." He said dryly. "Now let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the continuation of the previous chapter. I hope you like it and thanks once again for all of your reviews!**

He was restless, unable to sleep. Glancing over at the clock he saw that it was one-thirty in the morning. He let out a sigh and thought about the day's events. He didn't know why he was in Washington, he knew Booth would come find him. But he wanted to do what his dad asked. He thought about how sad Dad had been after they drove off, leaving Tempe handcuffed to the bench.

They stopped just outside of town and he watched as his Dad paced back and forth, muttering to himself before finally hopping back into the car. He never asked Dad about it but he knew it was about Tempe.

He rolled over and bunched his pillow, trying to get some sleep. He found himself staring at brightly coloured dinosaurs on the wall. Booth explained that this was his son Parker's room, that was one of three sentences that he said to him since they had left the Jeffersonian. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was still angry. 'I have every right to be.' He thought to himself. 'This is Tempe's fault. If she hadn't wanted answers in the first place…'

And now his dad was gone.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, waking up in the motel room and seeing the envelope lying on the pillow of the other bed. Reading it and not believing, running outside, asking everyone if they had seen him. But like always, Max Keenan knew how to get away without being noticed.

A brief smile came to his face as he thought about how they used to play hide and seek when they were kids. Despite the number of times they tried, they could never find Dad when he hid. It would be only after they started to get frustrated that he would let out a cough and alert them to where he was. Then they would jump on him and give him the tickle torture for making it hard.

He rolled over again and sighed. He didn't know what he was doing here. He was going to leave in the morning, it was useless. He leaned over the bed and reached into his pants on the floor and pulled out the letter. The letter was crumpled, he had read it at least a hundred times. He read it again, his eyes stopping on one sentence "_I have no doubt that you will both take care of each other. She already has Agent Booth, but she needs you as well.'_

'Yeah well she's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't need me.' He thought to himself angrily. He shoved the letter back into the pocket and leaned back against the pillow. He touched his eye briefly and winced in pain. 'Who knew that Angela could throw a punch like that?'

Sharp knocking at the door pulled him out of his thoughts and without thinking, he pulled back the covers, got out of bed and opened the door quietly. He crept slowly down the hall as he saw Booth cross the living room to the door and open it. Booth stepped back and he saw his sister come in. He moved forward a bit more to hear what they were saying.

"Hey." She said softly. "I'm sorry it's late, but I just…" she trailed off.

"Bones, its okay." Booth replied ushering her inside. "What's wrong?"

"I…do you think Russ is right?" she said, her voice shaking.

"About what?" he asked.

"That I…I abandoned my family." She said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Absolutely not." He said, drawing her into his arms. "You know that's not true."

"What if…what if I'm not doing the right thing?" she asked.

He pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Temperance, you want to find out what happened to your Dad right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then you are doing the right thing." He said firmly.

"Maybe I am obsessed with the truth." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Russ wants the truth too." He said. "That's why he is so angry. If he didn't want to find out what happened to your dad, he wouldn't be here."

"I can't….I don't…" she trailed off. She leaned into him again, letting her hot tears fall down her cheeks, wetting both their shirts.

"Ssh…it's okay." He said, pulling her closer and stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay."

Russ watched as Tempe cried and then suddenly she was no longer the strong willed forensic anthropologist, but his little sister who used to come to him crying when the neighbourhood boy called her names. He always threatened to beat anyone up who called her names.

He shrunk back against the wall as he watched Booth lead Tempe to his bedroom, whispering soft assurances into her hair. He headed back down the hall and sat down on the bed. Now he was the one who had called her names. Once he had stood up for her and protected her and now he was yelling at her.

He put his head in his hands and for the first time since his father died he let the tears slip down his cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Amo, for her fabulous review! Thanks for making me think about things! And to everyone else who read and reviewed, thank you so much, I truly appreciate it!**

**Chapter Nine: The Interrogation, Part 1**

Booth yawned and rolled over, his arm hitting the mattress where she should have been. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. 6:15. He didn't hear the shower running so he knew she wasn't there. 'I hope she isn't at work yet.' He thought to himself, although it wouldn't surprise him if she was. It was just her way of dealing with things.

He lifted back the covers and got out of bed, taking a brief glance in the mirror as he trudged to the door. Patting his hair down, he headed out of the bedroom only to see Russ coming down the hall.

"Hey." Russ said softly.

He was about to reply when he heard her voice coming from the kitchen. They walked together and found Temperance sitting at the breakfast bar, talking on the phone.

"You did that Zach?" she asked, sounding surprised. "No, you don't understand I am not mad. Just what made you think of making a cast of those bones?"

Whatever Zach replied made her nod her head and smile slightly. "I want to compare the bodies side by side and since we have casts of the three, it will make it easier. I will call the coroner and have them exhume my mother and fathers' remains."

"Wait, what?" Russ said, coming forward. "You can't dig up mom and dad."

"Hold on Zach." She said, pulling the phone away from her ear. "Actually I can. If you want to stop being a missing person and contest it then be my guest." She put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes, Zach I want to start a full examination all over again. Perhaps we can find something that linked one to the other. Booth and I will be in later, we will be here at his apartment interrogating Russ. Tell Angela we may need her at some point. Thanks Zach. Bye."

"So…" Booth said, rubbing his hands together. "Exhumation, interrogation….pancakes anyone?"

"Pancakes?" she queried.

"We have a lot to do, we need our strength." He replied, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ahem." Russ said, breaking them apart.

"Sorry." He replied, flashing a smile and moving over to the stove.

"Exhume Mom and Dad?" Russ said, turning to Brennan.

"It's logical. All of the bodies were examined at different times. We didn't make a correlation between them." She replied.

"How about McVicar?" he asked, pouring ingredients into a large mixing bowl.

"You're right." She replied. "We should probably exhume him too."

"I'll call the coroner after breakfast." He said.

There was thick tension in the air as they sat and ate their breakfast in silence.

"I've got Parker today." He spoke up.

"I thought you didn't have him until tomorrow." She replied.

"Yeah, well Rebecca called. He has a birthday thing tomorrow so I don't get to have him. I am going to pick him up from school this afternoon and then drop him off at the birthday party tomorrow afternoon." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry Booth." She said. "I know you wanted to spend time with him this weekend."

"Yeah, well…" he replied. "What can I do? At least I get to see him."

"That's not fair!" she said angrily. "She shouldn't do that to you."

He smiled. "Thanks Bones."

"So why don't I go call the coroner and get the exhumation started?" he asked, flashing her a look as he strode out of the room, leaving her and Russ alone.

She sighed. Clearly, Booth was giving her space to talk to Russ but she wasn't sure that she wanted to.

"Listen, Tempe…" Russ started. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"But you still feel that way right?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Russ ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well…." He said, trailing off.

"It's not the yelling that hurt me Russ, it's that you think I am responsible for Dad's death." She said bitterly. "But you know what? We have a case. So let's just get through this and then you can go your way and I will go mine."

"My way will be jail Tempe." Russ commented.

"I know that." She replied.

They sat in silence, neither of them looking at each other, both waiting for Booth to come back to diffuse the tension between them. Russ drummed his fingers on the coffee table.

"What did…" Russ started hesitantly. "What did Dad say about Mom?"

She flicked a glance over to him and saw the pleading tone in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about her." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Russ nodded and glanced over at the ticking clock on the wall. He should have gotten up early and left. He couldn't stand this. But he knew he was staying because of his father. Dad wanted him to be here, so he would be here.

She sat, looking down at the table, tracing the lines in the wood with her fingers. She didn't want to be here, she needed to be at the lab where she belonged. The answers were there. Yes, she knew that Russ would provide some of the answers but she preferred to learn the truth from something that didn't talk back to her, didn't look at her as if she was doing something wrong.

He waited just outside the kitchen, having long ago called the coroner and the appropriate people. Cullen had reluctantly agreed, really having no choice, since they weren't working on any other cases. The silence emanating from the kitchen disheartened him. When he had read Max's letter, he silently agreed with him. It was true, Temperance had him but she needed Russ too. He knew, even if she didn't, that she would never be able to live her life with this much guilt and regret. If they were going to be happy, she would have to deal with all of this eventually.

He cleared his throat and entered the room. "So…" he said.

"Are we ready to start?" she said, lifting her head and looking at him.

"Yeah." He said, sitting down between them. He grabbed his notebook and flipped it open.

"Start from the beginning." She ordered.

"Bones…" he chastised.

"What Booth?" she asked. "I'm not going to be all nice because he is my brother. We need answers and he has them."

"What do you want to know?" Russ replied with a stony face.

Booth looked at both of them and wondered if they realized that they were both wearing identical expressions on their faces. As much as she denied it, he knew Temperance was more like Russ then she knew.

"After I visited you, Dad came to you. Start there." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Russ nodded slightly. "He must have been listening to our argument. You know the one we had right before you left?"

She nodded.

"After you left, he came to see me. Just strolled into the house like it hadn't been fifteen years since I saw him. He said he needed my help to convince you to stop looking. I was mad, I told him to get out but he kept coming and…." He broke off. "He needed me. You don't need me, you've got this fabulous life you created for yourself. I could help him be safe."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. "You came to my office with him and lied to me Russ, straight to my face."

"He told me that the FBI was involved, Tempe. And you were with Booth." He said. "Besides I knew that you would just try to put Dad in jail. He didn't deserve that."

"Russ, he robbed banks and killed people." She said angrily. "Are you saying he didn't deserve to be jailed for that?"

"I don't know." Russ said, shaking his head. "All I know is that he was my Dad and I was going to do my damndest to help him."

"But yet you came to me for help. You told me that someone was watching you, Russ." She replied. "Why would you get me involved?"

"He had left." Russ said simply. "I hadn't talked to him in a month and I felt like something went wrong. So I came to you."

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"Dad contacted me, said there was trouble and that I should try to convince you to stop looking, so I did." Russ replied. "When that didn't work, he posed as the priest to try to convince you to stop."

"Right." She said simply, recalling the events of several months previous.

"Were you there? When he killed Kirby?" she asked.

Russ bowed his head. "Yes, but I didn't…."

"Didn't what?" she insisted.

"Bones." Booth said softly, putting his hand over hers to signal her to stop talking.

"I was in the apartment waiting for you and then… there was a noise. I rounded the corner and came face to face with Dad, who immediately pushed me against the wall." Russ said. "Dad motioned for me to stay where I was and then rounded the corner. Then I heard…they fought and when Dad came back he said he was dead."

"He was stabbed repeatedly." Booth mentioned.

Russ nodded, his face turning pale. "We carried the body out to the truck. There was no time to clean up. We drove to the hotel and I helped him get the body to the roof. Then he made me go back to the car."

"While he gutted and burned him." She said.

"As we drove back to the seminary, Dad called you and said he had information for you." Russ said. "I dropped him off and went off to get some stuff he asked for.."

"What stuff?" she interjected.

"Just supplies that we needed. Some cash and food." Russ replied. "When I drove back up, you were there and you know the rest." He paused, waiting for her reaction.

The ring of Booth's cellphone and he excused himself to go answer it.

"Well?" Russ asked.

"What am I supposed to say Russ?" she replied. "You helped Dad kill someone."

"I didn't kill anybody!" Russ protested.

"No you just helped him get rid of the body." She retorted.

"What was I supposed to do Tempe?" Russ asked. "I didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice Russ." She said, getting up from the table and moving over to the fridge for something to drink.

"Yeah." He said softly, looking over at his kid sister. "There is."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay once again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Booth, can you stop forcing small talk on us so we can continue?" she said sharply. "I need to get to the lab."

"Bodies won't be there until Monday." He replied amiably. He knew she wasn't angry at him, just the situation.

"I still have work to do." She retorted.

"Well…I thought maybe we could do something tonight with Parker. I could go get food and bring it back here and watch a movie." He said.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with Parker on top of everything else today.

"Okay." She said gamely. She was rewarded with a bright smile that somewhat alleviated the turmoil of emotions swirling within her.

"So…" she said, turning her attention to Russ. "Then what?"

Russ sighed. Whatever anyone might say about his sister, she was focused.

"We drove for a while." Russ said. "We ended up in Kentucky and we stayed there for a couple of weeks. Dad seemed to know his way around. And that was pretty much our life until Uncle Pete showed up."

"Wait, Pete Norris is Uncle Pete?" she asked. "Uncle Pete who used to give me lollipops?"

"Yeah." Russ replied.

She turned to Booth. "That would explain why we couldn't find family for him. He's our family."

"So what happened?" she asked.

"They argued." Russ replied. "Pete said he knew about the Marvin Beckett evidence and was mad at Dad for handing it over."

"So Pete Norris was in the gang?" Booth asked.

"No." Russ replied. "Uncle Pete was in the FBI."

"That's not possible." Booth said.

"That's what Dad said. But he wouldn't talk anymore about it." Russ said.

"I am going to have to search the FBI archives." Booth noted.

"That won't be hard." She replied. "We can just search for Keenan."

"Are you positive that Uncle Pete is really your uncle?" Booth asked. "He could be a family friend that you used to call uncle."

"I don't know." Russ admitted. "We always called him Uncle Pete."

"Did they just argue about the evidence or was there more?" Booth persisted.

"Pete called Dad soft. Said he wasn't thinking straight, too focused on you." Russ said. "Dad responded by saying that he was going to protect the both of us no matter what. And that the evidence should have gone to you. They yelled back and forth, repeating the same things over and over and then they were fine. They stopped yelling and grabbed a beer and sat at the kitchen table.

Pete said that it was no wonder we were on the run, the FBI was probably pissed at us. And then Dad got this strange look in his eye, but he just drank his beer and smiled. The next day he told me he was going out for a beer with Pete. He came back late and I never saw Pete again."

"Why didn't you stay in Kentucky?" Booth asked.

"I don't know." Russ replied. "The next day Dad said we were leaving and we started heading to Virginia."

"I don't understand." She asked. "Why would he do that? I understand getting away from the body but…"

"Pete betrayed him." Booth said simply. "Somehow Pete is the link between Delaney and the other crooked FBI agent and your father."

"So my father broke his fingers, shot him in the kneecaps and then shot him in the chest." She said coldly. "He must have known something."

"More than something." Booth stated. "And he couldn't tell us because we were in the FBI building. I need to go to the archives and try to find Pete Norris."

"Can you take me to the lab?" she asked.

He nodded. "Russ you will have to stay here. The less you are in plain sight, the better."

"Fine." Russ said.

"Hey be glad that unlike your sister, I have a tv." He said, getting up from the kitchen table. He hopped in the shower and got ready for work, leaving them in the kitchen alone once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth glanced at his watch and sighed. It had been a frustrating day and he was exhausted. His search had revealed nothing. He could find no trace of a Pete Norris, Pete Keenan or any other Keenan in the FBI database. This was big, he knew that. He recalled the look in Max's eyes when he they talked about Pete Norris and the others. It was a look that said 'You don't know what you are getting into.'

Shutting down his computer, he stood up and headed out of the office. He hoped that Parker would lighten the tension between Russ and Temperance. When she had come to him last night asking whether he thought she had abandoned her family, he almost went into Parker's room and beat the living daylights out of Russ. Today had not been much better. They were both hurting and it seemed the only solution was to hurt each other. He wanted to shake some sense into them and explain that whatever else was going on, they were still brother and sister.

But he had vowed to stay out of it for now.

He pulled up in front of Parker's daycare and got out of his car.

"Daddy!" Parker said, spotting him from across the playground. He immediately began to smile. No matter what the situation, Parker always made him feel better. Just the mere act of being with him was enough.

"Hey Bub!" he replied, scooping him up into a hug. "Guess what?"

"What?" Parker said, as Booth got him settled into his car seat.

"We are going to pick up some food from Sid and then we are going to the apartment to watch a movie. Sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah Daddy can we watch Monsters Inc?" Parker said.

"You got it." He replied, getting into the car and heading off in the direction of Sid's. "And Bones is going to be there too. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" Parker said, swinging his legs back and forth. "And the squints?"

"No. Not the squints this time." He replied. "But Bone's brother Russ is going to be there."

"Okay." Parker said, content with the fact that at least Bones was going to be there.

They ran into Wong Foo's and got the food and then headed home. Opening the door to the apartment, he found Russ sitting on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Hey." Booth said. "Where's Bones?"

"Umm…I think she went to use your computer." Russ replied. "She didn't really talk to me when she got here."

Booth nodded. "Russ this is my son, Parker. Parker this is Russ."

"Hi Russ." Parker said from behind Booth's legs. "Do you like dinosaurs?"

"I do." Russ replied. "When I was your age I liked them a lot."

"Dr. Bones said the dinosaurs lived a long, long, long time ago. And she is the smartest person in the whole world." Parker said emphatically.

"She is." Russ agreed.

Content that Parker was okay with Russ, he moved down the hall to his office where she was typing furiously.

"Hey." He said softly. "Dinner's here."

She stopped typing and swivelled around in the chair to look at him. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted. She nodded and then turned back to save her document.

He moved closer to her and knelt down in front of her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, although they both knew she was clearly lying.

"Okay then." He replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against hers. They parted and as he went to brush his lips against hers again, her stomach growled. They both chuckled.

"Dinner?" he asked, rising to his feet and holding out his hand.

"I hope Sid brought me something good." She replied, grasping his hand and letting him lead her out into the living room.

"Doesn't he always?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were surrounded by pillows and blankets, the movie long forgotten as they proceeded to create a very large fort in the living room. As Booth suspected, Parker's presence diminished the tension between Temperance and Russ, and while were not best friends by any means, they had stopped throwing glares at each other.

It turned out Russ was pretty good at making forts and Parker and him seemed to be getting along. Soon they had erected a massive fort, complete with several 'rooms' and a roof made out of practically every sheet in his closet. And now they were lying in the fort, Parker showing Russ some of his 'treasures', which were various rocks and marbles that he had amassed in the last few months.

She leaned against the pillows and fought the urge to close her eyes. Booth was beside her, watching Russ and Parker interact with interest. She glanced down at the picture next to her, that Parker had drawn for her after dinner. It was a picture of all of them, Russ included in what looked like to be a park.

As she stared at the picture, the dual thoughts of her in a family with Booth and Russ still being a part of her family, shook her to the core. She stood up quickly, knocking her head on one of the sofa cushions in the fort.

"Umm…Parker I have to go." She sputtered, making her way outside of the tent.

She could feel Booth's gaze burning into her but she refused to look at him.

"Why Dr. Bones?" Parker said plaintively. He had a sad, pleading look on his face and she felt the tears well in her eyes.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't sit here for another moment and pretend to play family, like nothing was wrong, like her whole world wasn't being monumentally screwed up. She was sitting in a fort with her brother, the one who had abandoned her and now blamed her for their father's death.

And Booth. She couldn't look at Booth, fearful that he would see in her eyes what she knew in her heart. She couldn't give this to him, this life, this concept of family. He would only get hurt by her and she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I'm sorry Parker." She said. "I just have to go."

She grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door.

"Wait, Temperance." Booth said, struggling to get out of the fort.

She didn't look back, just shook her head and opened the door. Before he could say another word, she slammed the door and headed out to the street, madly wiping away the hot tears that were falling down her cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had a little writer's block! Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chap to Bandbi. On days when I think I suck at this, she is my champion and most importantly my friend!**

**Okay enough with the sap, on to the chap!**

**Chapter Eleven**

She was at the lab of course. He suspected she had been there since she fled his apartment last night. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. It was hardly surprising though, he figured most people wouldn't be here at six-thirty am on a Saturday morning.

He had left Parker with Russ. The two of them seemed to have formed a bond, one he hoped lasted after this mess was over. Parker should have a relationship with his Uncle. 'Uncle.' He thought to himself. 'You aren't even close to marriage yet' Now that would freak Bones out, he knew that for sure.

"Hey." He said softly, causing her to look up from the bones she was examining.

"Look Bones," he said, before she could open her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm sorry."

"I can't do this." She said calmly, turning to face him.

"The case?" he replied. "Because I…"

"No." she interrupted. "Us."

"Wait, what?" he said, totally confused.

"I just don't want to do it anymore." She replied, turning back to the bones on the table.

He bounded up the stairs, swiping his card furiously along the way.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Booth, just leave me alone." She replied.

"No." he said, striding over to her and pulling her to him. "I won't leave you alone. Ever. Don't you get that?"

"I don't want this." She said firmly.

"Really?" he asked. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a crushing kiss. His lips were on hers, hard and passionate. His hand was gripping her hair and she couldn't help but respond when his tongue requested entrance into her mouth. Finally they pulled apart panting.

"Don't tell me you don't want this." He said fiercely. "I know you do."

A tear escaped down her cheek and she backed away. She looked into the eyes of the man she knew she loved and she did the one thing that would keep them both unhurt and safe. She lied.

"I don't want this." She repeated, staring him directly in the eyes.

"I don't understand." He said, "What did I do?"

"Nothing." She replied. "You did nothing."

"I won't let you run from this Temperance." He said firmly.

"That's not your decision." She said. "Besides it's for the best."

"For the best?" he asked incredulously. "How is me not being able to hold you, touch you, make love to you the best?"

"Please respect my decision." She replied, holding back a sob.

He was about to reply when his phone rang. "We are not finished." He said pointedly, before picking up the phone.

"Booth." He said sharply.

"Seeley?" Rebecca's angry tone came over the phone. "What the hell is going on?"

"Rebecca, what are you talking about?" he asked, moving towards Brennan's office.

"I came by to get Parker and you weren't there." Rebecca shouted. "He was with some man I didn't know."

"Rebecca it's seven o'clock in the morning. Why are you picking up Parker?' he asked.

"I came to talk to you about your visits with Parker." Rebecca said steely.

"Again, I repeat Rebecca, why at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Because I had to talk to you." She replied. "But instead I find Parker with a strange man."

"He's not a strange man, his name is Russ. He is Bones' brother." He said, trying to keep his voice in check.

"Parker said he just met him yesterday." She retorted.

"I went out to get breakfast." He replied. "I completely trust Russ, Parker was fine. How could you think that I would put Parker in danger?"

"Your job puts him in danger everyday." Rebecca said angrily. "I am done with this Seeley. I don't think its in Parker's best interest that you see him any more."

"His best interest?" he yelled. "I am his father, Rebecca. You cannot take him away from me!"

"Yes I can and I am going to." Rebecca replied firmly.

"Then I will take you to court." He said. "This is not fair to me or Parker. I thought everything was fine. We were getting along fine, no problems, and then all of a sudden this?"

"Things have been wrong for a long time Seeley." Rebecca said. "You just didn't see. Oh, and having your doctor girlfriend sleep over while Parker is there? Not the best decision."

"She didn't…we didn't…" he replied.

"I don't care." Rebecca interrupted. "This is my decision. I have to go."

"Wait, Rebecca!" he said frantically. "Let me speak to him please. At least let me say goodbye."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Rebecca replied. "He is already upset as it is."

"Doesn't that give you a clue that what you are doing is wrong?" he asked.

"I am sorry Seeley." Rebecca said. "This is the way its going to be."

"Yeah, well I will see you in court." He replied, hanging up the phone.

Flopping down on the couch in her office, he put his head in his hands and sighed. He couldn't believe that Rebecca was doing this. It seemed so out of the blue. He couldn't let her take Parker, he was his father and a damned good one. Parker knew that he loved him, that was what was important. And he couldn't believe that Rebecca was doing this.

He leaned back and shut his eyes. He could hear her out there, setting out another skeleton, examining it for the cause of death. Part of him wondered if this was all a dream. It was not possible that he would have both Temperance and Parker taken away from him on the same day. He wanted to march out there and kiss her again. Hold her and figure out what was bothering her so much that she would give up on something they had both wanted for a long time. It was only a week ago that she had looked into his eyes and said that she wanted to do this with him, have a relationship.

Then last night happened. And yet he still was unsure of what happened. One minute they were in the fort, the next she was out the door. He sighed and tried to will his legs to get up, go out there and confront her. Just as she needed to know the truth about her parents, he needed to know the truth about her. Who she really was, everything about her even the parts that she hid from everyone else.

He heard voices and knew that the squints had come in. Slowly he got up off the couch and headed out to the platform.

"Hi Booth." Angela said wearily as she leaned asked the railing. He just nodded and started to make his way down the stairs, avoiding her gaze at any cost.

"Booth.." she said plaintively.

"Just call me when you have an update." He replied harshly and then walked out of the Jeffersonian feeling like his heart had been stomped on.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed: Pyro, caroldpb, brennanmars, Bella, icydragon14, bb-4ever, and BonesDBChippie (that anonymous review was you right?). If not thanks to whoever it was! And yes, I did eat my Angst Wheaties! Sorry, but I think I have a whole case! Anyway, enough of my blathering, I hope you like it, its kind of short!**

**Chapter Twelve**

She sat in her office, rubbing her eyes tiredly. As she glanced out at her team, who were all pretending not to look concerned, she wished for the hundredth time that she had blinds on the large windows of her office.

However the lack of blinds did let her know when someone was coming, such as Angela, who was walking briskly towards her office right now.

She groaned inwardly and tried to prepare herself for the attack she knew was coming.

"Bren?" Angela said, knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she replied, feeling the first signs of a headache coming on.

"We need to talk." Angela said firmly. "What's going on with you and Booth? He ran out of here without even so much as a look at you."

"It's nothing." She replied, knowing that her answer wouldn't satisfy Angela.

"I think you should start from the beginning." Angela said. "We haven't had a chance to talk about this. How long have you two been dating?"

"It doesn't matter now." She replied. "We aren't together anymore."

"Aren't together? Bren, what is going on?" Angela asked. "And start from the beginning."

Seeing the look on Angela's face, she sighed.

"Fine." She said. "Things had been different for a while. When my father….it doesn't….he kissed me last week."

Angela bit back a squeal that she knew wasn't appropriate. "And then?"

"Obviously you know, Angela." She replied.

Angela smiled slightly. "Was he good? Never mind he's Booth, of course he's good."

"I'm not in the mood for this right now." She said. "Please."

"What happened?" Angela asked a serious look reappearing on her face.

"It was a mistake." She replied firmly. "We shouldn't have done it. I can't…"

"Can't what, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"I can't give him what he needs." She said, blinking back the tears. "Booth wants the house and the kids; the perfect life. I can't give him that."

"Bren, I highly doubt he is expecting that." Angela stated.

"Maybe not, but he deserves it." She replied. "You know that Angela. For all of your protestations that we make the perfect couple, a part of you knows that I can't give him what he wants."

Angela was silent for a while.

"Look maybe there is a tiny part that isn't perfect. But Bren, life isn't perfect." Angela said.

"I know that. But this is for the best, really." She replied.

Angela knew that she wasn't going to get anymore out of her friend, so she switched topics.

"Something else is going on with Booth, am I right?" she asked.

"Rebecca called." She said, slumping down in her chair. "From what I could understand from the yelling, she's not letting Booth see Parker anymore. I don't know why."

"What?" Angela said. "She has to let him see Parker. That's not fair."

"I know." She replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh god." Angela said, lifting her hand to her mouth. "You broke up with him and then this…"

"I didn't know." She said miserably.

"Bren he is going to need you to help him through this. You know that right?" Angela said.

She nodded. "I know. He's still my friend Angela. And my partner." She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the screen in front of her. Her head, which was mildly throbbing before, had now escalated into a full blown headache.

"I think I am going to go home." She said, ignoring the surprised look on Angela's face. She couldn't sit here and watch everyone tiptoe around her while subtly asking questions about Booth.

She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out to the platform.

"Cam?" she asked. "I'm not feeling well and I am leaving, okay?"

"Fine." Cam replied, giving her a small smile.

She turned and headed down the stairs and out the Jeffersonian. She always worked on Saturdays, this was the first time in a long time that she wasn't going to. She always worked, that was who she was.

She reached her car and got in, her hands gripping the steering wheel as she drove off in the direction of her apartment. She pushed thoughts of Booth out of her head as she forced herself to think of work. Particularly an article in one of her forensic journals.

This was who she was. Perfectly content with her life as a forensic anthropologist. She didn't need more, didn't want more, all she needed to make herself happy was her work. She was happy before Booth and she would be happy again.

She was focused, intense. Some called her cold and perhaps she was. Piecing together the skeletons of those who suffered, getting justice, if this made her cold then so be it. This was who she was.

Past relationships had proved that sex was just a biological need and nothing more. She could have that without any other strings.

She didn't need anyone but her work, it fulfilled her, made her happy.

This was who she was.

She made it all the way to her apartment door before she began to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ahh! Sorry for the delay!!! It will never happen again! Well maybe never! I would like to thank Bella, brennanmars, BonesDBChippie, a911chic and bb-4ever for their reviews! Much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He squirmed against the leather chair and absently began tapping his fingers against the armrest. The reception in front of him smiled gently and then went back to her typing.

He was tired. The dark circles under his eyes were definitely an indicator of that. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced down the hallway, waiting for his lawyer to come out of a previous meeting.

His mind was buzzing with thoughts, even though he was desperate to stop thinking them. His thoughts moved from Brennan to Parker and back again, like a ping pong.

Frankly he was frustrated. And angry. He knew that Bones just got freaked out about something and broke up with him because it seemed the easiest thing to do. But he couldn't help but feel frustrated with her and the situation. It had been a day and a half since she told him she didn't want to be with him anymore. It couldn't stop thinking about it. Everything reminded him of her. His work obviously, and when he got home he had to spend time with Russ who was still cooped up in his apartment.

Somehow Russ had a sixth sense and figured out that something was going on and decided to blame Booth for it. As a result, most of yesterday was spent with the two of them trying to avoid each other.

And yet Russ stayed. Booth knew this was because like Brennan, he wanted the truth. And hopefully the truth would be discovered today, with the arrival of all of the bodies to the lab.

His thoughts switched to Parker and he found himself getting angry again. Rebecca had no right, no right to just say he couldn't see him anymore. He never thought Rebecca would do something like this to him, even in spite of the Russ situation. The worst part was that he never even got to say goodbye to Parker or explain the situation.

Sighing, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Mr. Booth?"

He looked up to see the receptionist standing in front of him.

"Mr. James is ready to see you now."

He nodded, stood up and followed her down the hall. She knocked on the door and hearing a gruff "Come in" opened it and led him inside.

"Mr. Booth?" the man said, gesturing for him to sit down. "I'm Orville, but most call me Orv. Saddled with an unusual name is my lot in life."

"I know what you mean." He replied, a slight smile crossing his lips. This was not who he was expecting at all, but then after a recommendation from Caroline, it really could have been anyone.

Orville Richardson was small. 'He definitely couldn't have been more than five one.' Booth thought to himself. Currently he was wearing jeans and a dress shirt, his glasses perched on top of his curly head. He looked like a kid that got beat up in school a lot.

"I'm Seeley Booth." He said, shaking Orville's hand.

"Seeley, eh?" Orville said. "You definitely know what I mean. Well, let's get right to the point. Caroline called me. You have a custody issue."

"Yes." Booth replied. "My son Parker." He took a photo out of his wallet and showed Orville.

"Cute kid." Orville said. "That's good, judges like cute. What happened?"

"I don't know." Booth replied honestly. "One minute we were getting along fine, the next she was saying I couldn't see him anymore."

"How longs it been since you've seen him?" Orville asked.

"Since Saturday night." Booth replied, feeling the familiar ache in the pit of his stomach.

"Right." Orville said. "Do you have any reason to believe that your…well what is she to you?"

"Rebecca was my girlfriend a long time ago." He replied. "I asked her to marry me and she said no."

"K. do you have any reason to believe that Rebecca would hurt or harm Parker in any way?" Orville asked.

"What? No!" he said adamantly.

"Look, Seeley…Do you mind if I call you Seeley?" Orville asked. Booth shook his head no. "Seeley, this is what her lawyers are going to be doing and frankly they could make you into anything they want. Ever yelled at Parker? All of the sudden you are a crazy authoritarian. Ever grabbed his arm when you were angry? Child Abuser. That's just the way it works in custody law. Its all about perception."

"That's not right." He protested.

"You're right, it's not." Orville replied. "But it's what we've got to work with. Now start from the beginning."

Booth spent the next two hours telling Orville everything, from the beginning when Rebecca wouldn't see him at all, to when he had FBI agents tail Drew. While he was saying this, Orville was scribbling furiously in a notebook, his handwriting so unlegible that Booth wondered if he himself would be able to decipher it later. He had just finished telling Orville about the situation with Russ on Saturday.

"Quite the story." Orville said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay, some of this stuff can be talked away. Other stuff, like leaving your kid with a convicted felon, not so much." Orville said pointedly.

"Technically he is working with the FBI in conjunction with an ongoing murder investigation." Booth replied.

"Okay, I will need a note from the FBI saying so." Orville said. "Better yet, your superior can come and testify."

Booth groaned inwardly at this statement. It looks like it was going to be time to fill Cullen in on the investigation.

"You are going to need character witnesses. Lots of them. Probably your FBI partner, definitely. What is his name?"

"Umm, it's a her. And it's Dr. Temperance Brennan." He replied.

Orville noted how Booth shifted uncomfortably in his chair when he said his partner's name.

"Are you currently in a sexual relationship with your partner?" Orville asked bluntly.

"I was." Booth replied. "We….we are having issues."

"Well, hopefully that won't get disclosed on the stand, but if it does then we need to make sure you have plenty of other witnesses." Orville said. "Doesn't matter though, she is a celebrity and if there is anything judges like more than celebrity, I haven't found it yet. Also good-looking. That will definitely help us."

"How?" Booth said, not seeing how this had anything to do with the case.

"Perception, Seeley, perception." Orville replied, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the desk. "When there is a criminal case and you testify, you have a whole sensitive cop thing you do right? Think about that and amplify it a hundred times. Custody is all about character. There is no forensics and physical evidence. It's all about you as a person."

Booth nodded.

"So, tell me now, who does Parker like better?"

* * *

As Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, he noticed the bustle of activity at the platform and strode up the steps, swiping his card along the way. Immediately he was assaulted with the smell of decomposing flesh.

"What's that?" he choked out.

"Max Keenan." Zach replied bluntly.

Booth looked down and saw that several tables had been brought up onto the platform and currently Zach was removing the bones of several skeletons and placing them on the tables. The one closest to him was still decomposing, and he knew Zach would have to do his bone cleaning thing. He wasn't sure how he felt, looking at Max Keenan, the father of the woman he loved. Max deserved to go to jail, that's for sure, but this? He didn't want this.

Angela, Hodgins and Cam made their way up to the platform.

"Almost ready?" Hodgins asked. Zach nodded in response.

"Hi Booth." Angela said softly.

"Hey guys. Listen, I need your help." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "I am going through this custody thing and anyways I was wondering if all of you would consider being my character witnesses?"

"All of us?" said the voice behind him.

He turned and looked at his partner. "Yeah." He replied.

"Okay." She said quietly. The pained look on her face did not escape his notice.

"Of course." Cam said.

"We will help you win, man." Hodgins replied. Angela and Zach nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." He replied, smiling gratefully at all of them. "Let's get to work."

**

* * *

****I just wanted to comment and say I love Orville! He totally is going to help Booth win! Oh, and in the next chapter, the case heats up! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, hopefully chapters will be coming up quicker in the future! Thank you to BonesDBChippie, a911chic, bb-4ever, Bellabun and kmmp99 for their fabulous reviews! **

She glanced down at the bodies on the table before her and tried to calm her pounding heart. 'It's just a case.' She said to herself. 'Just like any other.' Her eyes roamed the place cards next to the skeletons. Garrett Delaney. Robert Kirby. Pete Norris. All casts of the original bones. Then Vince McVicar. And then Christine Brennan and finally, Max Keenan.

Her father was the worst to look at, he was still decomposing. Although most of his body had been eaten away, she could still see his hair and other features that make it look like him. As she had said to Booth once, the core architecture was what mattered. The rest was just window dressing. His grey jumpsuit was partially eaten away and she could see the stab wounds along his sternum and ribcage.

She looked up, blinking back the tears. She didn't know how she felt about her father, part of her was still angry about what he had done, but she did know that she missed him. He should be in jailing, paying for what he did but alive, not here on her table staring back at her. 'Focus, Brennan.' She thought to herself. 'Time to focus.'

"Zach?" she inquired.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" Zach replied.

"I need you to double check everything I do on this bodies. More than double check. You are in charge." She stated.

Zach looked at her confusedly. "I am not sure what you mean?"

"She means that she is not here." Cam said, coming on to the platform, Booth following behind her. "Any comment she makes about the bodies you need to repeat if you agree. Preferably into a tape recorder. Officially Dr. Brennan as of this morning is on vacation and will not be back for several weeks."

She turned and smiled at Cam who nodded back. She was grateful that Cam was letting her do her job even though technically she shouldn't be allowed to.

"Let's start over here." She said, gesturing to Max. "I need Hodgins to examine the body for particulates as well as run clothing analysis. Then you can clean the bones. Angela, I would like you to start a facial reconstruction on all of the bodies."

"But we know who they are." Angela asked.

"I want to make sure that we aren't missing anything. I don't want to miss one step of the process." She replied.

Angela nodded. "Even your mom? I have her face on record already."

"Yes and try not to allow your previous facial reconstructions dictate what you create this time. Not that you would but…" she stated.

"I understand, Bren." Angela replied.

"Zach, when you are finished cleaning the bones we will do a preliminary examination of all of the bodies. I want to do it all at once." She said.

Zach nodded and everyone headed off to do their tasks.

She looked once more at her father's body and moved away to her office.

"Excuse me." Booth said to Cam, as he followed Brennan to her office. He knocked on the door and she looked up.

"Come in." she said softly.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Booth." She blurted out, standing and moving towards him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it." He said sharply.

"No please, listen." She said, feeling her tears resurface. "I got scared. I saw Parker and Russ and we were all having a good time like a family and it scared me. I can't give you the things you want and it scared me, but I can get through this, I know I can. I'm sorry." She moved forwards, trying to put her arms around him, but he moved away.

"Look Temperance, I can't do this right now. I have too much going on with this case and the custody…" he replied.

"I know." She said. "I want to help. Just tell me what you need me to do and I will do it."

"I don't need anything from you." He said, hoping she couldn't tell that he was lying. He really wanted to pull her into his arms, but he wasn't ready for that. "All I want is to get my son back. Nothing else matters right now."

"Booth, Rebecca shouldn't have…" she started.

"No! Listen Temperance, listen carefully. I don't want to talk to you about this. I don't want you to help me or comfort me, I just want to figure it out by myself. I don't want us right now, I can't handle it." He replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Right." She said softly, her heart sinking.

"So, if you don't need me to do anything, I am going to head over to FBI headquarters and talk to Cullen." He said.

"About the case?" she asked. "I thought we were keeping it from him."

"We were. That is until Rebecca found Russ taking care of Parker." He replied. "When this goes to court, Russ is going to be brought up. I need to convince Cullen to testify that he is part of an ongoing FBI investigation."

"Right." She nodded. "Is Cullen going to arrest Russ?"

"Possibly." He replied.

"Okay." She said, moving back to her desk and shuffling her files around. "I will call you with any updates the team has."

He gave a quick nod and headed out the door, trying to ignore the tears he saw in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"So let me get this straight? You found a convicted felon and are hiding him in your apartment?" Cullen asked incredulously. "Of all the stupidest…."

"I know. But sir, Russ has provided us with valued information on the case. Turning him in could cause problems, not to mention that he could be killed like Max." he replied.

"You really think this is FBI?" Cullen said.

"Would I be meeting with you in the diner if I didn't?" he asked.

"Good point." Cullen said gruffly. "But Booth, you are crossing a line here. I know Dr. Brennan is your partner and much more, but this is a federal offence, you know that right."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

"You love her?" Cullen asked.

He felt his heart wrench at Cullen's question but answered it truthfully anyway.

"Yes sir I do."

"Why did you come to me?" Cullen asked. "For all you know, I could be in on it."

"I know you aren't sir." Booth replied.

"Gut feeling?" Cullen said.

"Yes sir." He replied.

Cullen nodded. "Tell me what you need me to do."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here is the next chapter! I am hoping to have another one up tonight. Thank you to Bellabun, icydragon14, bb-4ever and SnoopGirl69 for your fabulous reviews!**

"Lespedeza virginica." Hodgins shouted, rushing towards the centre of the platform.

"Calm down Hodgins." Cam said. "What did you find?"

"Virginia bush clover on Max." Hodgins replied.

"Okay…." Cam said.

"If he was stabbed in jail, why would he have clover from Virginia on him?" Brennan said, coming up on to the platform.

"Exactly." Hodgins replied.

"We need to determine exactly when he was moved." Brennan noted.

"And whether it was before or after he died." Zach stated. "Although before is the more reasonable assumption."

"Definitely." Hodgins said. "The particulates of the clover were embedded into his remains, which indicates that he was killed in a grassy field, not a jail cell."

"Why would they pull him out of jail and go kill him in Virginia and then deposit him back in the jail cell?" Cam asked.

"Unless he never made it to the jail cell in the first place." Hodgins noted.

"Here." Angela said, coming up to them. "I have the faces done."

"Let me see." Brennan gestured to the stack of papers in Angela's hand.

"Bren, I…" Angela started.

"Let me see." She said firmly.

Angela handed her the pictures slowly. She flipped through them, the faces of Delaney, McVicar, Norris and finally her mom and dad flashing before her.

"Good Ange." She said quietly.

"Have you talked to Russ?" Angela blurted out.

"I don't think that's relevant to the…" she started.

"You should talk to him." Angela said firmly, cutting her off.

"Talk to who?" Booth asked, making his way up to the platform.

"Nothing." She said. "Here are the pictures."

Booth flicked through them, pausing on the pictures of her mom and dad. She looked so alike her mother, but her fire and spirit definitely came from Max.

"Good Angela." He said. "Have we got anything else?"

"Hodgins found bush clover on Max." she replied. "He was killed in Virginia."

"Here's what I think." Booth said. "Willie spots your dad in Fairfax and goes to kill him. Corrupt FBI agent tells him to do it his way and instead Willie calls in the anonymous tip, letting the FBI know where your dad is. Max is arrested, we interrogate him and then he is lead away to prison. But in actual fact, he is led right back to Willie in Virginia. Why? Because the FBI agent promised Willie that he could kill your father as a reward. FBI guy bribes the warden and the prison guards to make up a story about your dad being stabbed in his cell."

"Jeez." Hodgins said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Booth replied grimly. "This means that whoever the corrupt FBI agent is, he's at the top. A regular FBI agent wouldn't have the power to bribe a warden. Hodgins, can you narrow down this clover thing to a specific area in Virginia?"

"No man, Lespedeza virginica grows everywhere down there." Hodgins said. "But I can look again."

"Okay well we will start with Fairfax and go from there. See if the locals have anything to say." Booth said.

"Are we leaving right now?" she asked.

"Sooner is better than later. We will have to swing by our apartments to get our overnight stuff." He replied.

She nodded and headed towards her office to get her things.

"We will keep looking for evidence." Cam stated.

"Okay. And Angela?" he said, turning towards her. "Can you look in on Russ when I'm gone. I know he's not your favourite but…"

"Yeah, sure." Angela replied.

"And I've got Cullen trying to figure out about Pete Norris and whether he really was an FBI agent and… dammit!" He exclaimed, whipping out his cellphone. "I was supposed to meet Orville this afternoon."

"Orville?" Brennan asked, returning with her things.

"My lawyer." He said, waiting for the receptionist to pick up. "Um, hi this is Seeley Booth, I had an appointment with Orville this afternoon about my custody case. Yes, unfortunately I can't make it. Oh. Okay then, bye."

"Ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded and followed him out of the Jeffersonian and to his car.

Uncomfortable was not a strong enough word to describe the tension that was in the car as they drove over to his place. Neither of them said a word or dared to look at each other. When they reached his apartment she hesitated, unsure about whether she wanted to go upstairs and see Russ again. Not to mention being in Booth's apartment again. She sighed and exited the car, following Booth upstairs.

Booth opened the door and found Russ sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching the hockey game.

"Hey." Booth said, causing Russ to look up. "I'm just going to go get my stuff." He said to her, making his way to the bedroom.

She was frozen at the door, unsure of what to say. The last time she was here, she fled from the fort that him and Parker had built. Fled from the idea of family.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He answered, shifting his gaze back to the tv.

She moved towards him and sat down on the couch beside him.

"I'm sorry." Russ said suddenly. She turned to look at him and saw tears in his eyes. "I know it's not your fault, you are trying to find the truth and I can't….I can't even help you."

"It's okay." She replied.

"No it's not." He said sharply. "I'm your brother. I am supposed to help you, protect you. But I was never any good at that was I?"

"Yes you were." She said softly. "Remember when that kid Ricky stole my doll? You got it back for me."

He let out a short laugh. "That's true. You were only six though."

"I still remember." She replied. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten mad, I just…"

"I get why you were." He said. "I said some things I shouldn't have…"

"Me too." She said. "I didn't mean to….I mean there are going to be things that I am still going to have a hard time with. I mean you lied to me Russ, I trusted you and you lied. But I shouldn't have said those things when we were questioning you."

"Why don't we just say it was both our faults?" Russ said, giving a small smile.

She smiled back. "Okay."

"I miss them." He said quietly, so quietly she could barely hear him.

She reached out and placed her hand on top of his.

"Me too." She choked out. "Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, my muse had a heart attack at the idea of me writing three fics! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I really wasn't expecting this to happen! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, I am glad you are enjoying the story!**

The drive was slow and torturous for both parties in the car. Neither had spoken a word since they began their journey nor had they even really looked at each other.

Booth noticed her hugging Russ earlier and was glad that they had made up. He only hoped that their own relationship could be repaired. Yes he was still positive that he didn't want to deal with their romantic relationship right now, but this interminable silence was not what he wanted.

"So…." He started.

She turned her head towards him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied, rubbing her eyes. "So what's the plan when we get there?"

"To be honest, I'm hoping Hodgins comes up with something to narrow our search. Otherwise it's just talking to the locals. I don't know how far that will get us." He stated.

"Booth…" she said hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault." He replied, cutting her off.

"Actually it is." She said. "If you hadn't been helping me with this case, then you would still have Parker."

"Look I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" he said, harsher then he intended to.

"Right." She replied quietly, turning her head to the window again.

Silence reigned in the car once more and he didn't know how they were going to continue to be partners like this.

They finally arrived in Fairfax and began the arduous task of questioning as many people as they could. Nobody had heard much, the motel clerk remembered Max as a quiet man that didn't really bother anyone. After speaking to the rest of the motel staff, they headed back out to the car, both wearing identical grim expressions.

"This doesn't look good." Booth commented.

She nodded in agreement and sighed. They were getting nowhere.

"Why don't we go get some food and check into the hotel?" she asked.

"You want to stop working? Jeez Bones I'm surprised." He teased.

She smiled broadly back at him. He was teasing her as usual. Maybe this meant they could get back to normal.

They were about ten feet from the car when an explosion rocked the vehicle, knocking them to the ground.

Booth's SUV was an inferno with smoke billowing out the windows and flames growing larger and larger. Shouts were heard in the distance as witnesses attempted to make it close to the two people lying on the ground.

She opened her eyes and began coughing violently. Doing a quick self check, she determined that she didn't have any broken bones. She turned her head slightly and saw Booth lying next to her. A feeling of panic arose in her body.

"Booth?!" she said, coughing again and prodding his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbled.

"You're okay." She breathed, wincing as she sat up.

"Yeah, you?" he replied. When she nodded, he got up and grabbed her hand. "Come on." They ran as fast as they could away from the car and collapsed on the grass.

"Are you okay?" a woman said, running up to them.

Booth nodded. "Yes we're okay. My car isn't though." He broke into a cough and Brennan tried to push away the feeling of nausea and panic in her stomach. They were both black from the ash of the explosion and their clothes were slightly tattered. She surmised that they both had a few minor first degree burns but other than that, they seemed to be okay.

Brennan took a deep breath and exhaled, trying not to cough. "Well, I guess we are on the right track then."

"Yeah, well it's always a sign when somebody tries to kill us." He replied.

She heard the sirens get closer and leaned back on the grass, shutting her eyes and trying to focus her breathing.

"I think it was more of a warning." She stated. "We were pretty far from the car."

"I should take you back to DC." Booth said resolutely.

"No, what?" she said, sitting up suddenly. This movement caused her back to throb and she knew her bruises were probably already starting to develop from the impact of her fall.

"It's not safe." He said.

"Clearly here is where the answers lie, Booth." She replied stubbornly. "I am not leaving just because someone tried to kill us. That's happened before and we didn't give up."

"Please, Temperance…" he pleaded, running a hand through her hair. "You almost got hurt."

"So did you." she said softly, inching her way closer to him.

"Excuse me?"

They both looked up and saw an EMT standing in front of them.

"I need to check you two out." He said.

"We're fine." She stated, annoyed that they were interrupted. "Just a few bruises."

Despite this, the EMT did a through check on both of them and declared that neither had to go to the hospital. Then they spoke to the cops and gave their statements as they watched the fireman put out the blaze. All of their stuff was gone, their clothes and other belongings. Luckily they both had their wallets with them, so they still had money and their ids.

She watched as Booth stood to the side, explaining the situation to Cullen. She looked back at the car, now a ball of metal and she mentally catalogued the items she had in her bag.

'My red t-shirt, denim skirt, mother's earr…." She stopped as she realized that in the burning wreckage of the car was the one last thing she had of her mother's. Without realizing it, she moved towards the vehicle, first walking and then breaking into a run.

He just got off the phone with Cullen when he saw her head towards the car, frantically pushing people out of the way. The fireman were holding her back and she kept trying to get closer. Running towards her, his heart began to pound madly.

"What's wrong?" he said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"The car…I need to get my things." She replied frantically.

"Bones, listen there is nothing left." He stated. She wasn't listening though and kept trying to push through the people to the car. He grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her in front of him.

"Temperance, look at me." He said. She lifted her eyes and he saw fear and sadness in them. "There's nothing left." He repeated.

She nodded and blinked back the tears as he lead her away from the car.

* * *

He was in his hotel room, pacing back and forth. The adrenaline high from the accident was definitely starting to wear off, but he wasn't feeling tired at all. He was worried about her. She had said nothing as they got a lift to the hotel and had barely eaten any dinner. Now she was in the hotel room next to him and he wanted nothing more than to go in there and scoop her into his arms. 

He looked at the adjoining door and sighed. He continued to pace, working over the case in his mind, trying to figure out the answers to the truth she so desperately needed. He was lost in thought when he heard a sound. Moving closer to the door, he heard what sounded like a sob, coming from the other side. Without thinking about it, he opened the door to her room and looked around.

She wasn't in the room but another sob alerted him to the fact that she was in the bathroom. He moved quietly towards the door and opened it slightly.

She was sitting on the tile, head leaning back against the wall. She was half undressed and he could see the bruises forming on her back and sides. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing.

Instantly he moved next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Sshh…it's gonna be okay." He said as her fingers gripped his t-shirt tightly. He sat with her for a few minutes, rocking her back and forth until the tears subsided.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing it was something more than the explosion that had happened earlier.

"My…my mother's earrings." She choked out, tears still streaming down her face. "They were in the car."

"Oh babe." He said under his breath, pulling her closer to him. He knew what those meant to her. "I'm here, okay?"

He felt her nod into his chest and he began to rub her back slowly with his hand, the other softly threading through her hair.

"I'm here."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here it is! Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed, I really appreciate it! **

She had barely slept all night, her body throbbing from the impact when she had hit the ground. She had taken several Tylenol but they weren't working, which was why she was wide awake at 5:15 am.

After her crying incident in the bathroom, Booth had lifted her up and carried her into bed, tucking her in and kissing her on her forehead. He then headed back to his own room.

She clutched the covers around her as she thought about how he had held her when she cried. It was worse, she had decided, to have that one moment with him, while he held her in his arms and then have to go on and pretend to just be 'partners.' She had made a mistake and she had admitted it, but when he had told her that he couldn't deal with their relationship problems right now, she began to fear that she lost him forever.

It was last night when she realized how much she took him for granted, not only as a boyfriend but as a friend and partner as well. Nobody else would be here, in Fairfax searching for answers for her parent's case. Or hold her when she broke down, something she had been doing an awful lot of lately.

She felt completely inadequate. He did this for her all the time and she had nothing to give him back. She could barely deal with them being in a relationship. Perhaps this break between them was for the best. Maybe he would come to realize that he deserved more. Tears soaked her pillow as she thought about what would happen if that day ever came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I thought we would go to the police station and talk to the Chief to see if they know anything." Booth said, navigating down the road in their rental SUV.

"Sounds good." She replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking over at her concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem a little off this morning, that's all." He noted.

"Booth, we almost got blown up yesterday." She said pointedly.

"I know that, I just…" he started.

"I'm fine." She said huffily.

He nodded and they continued the rest of the way in silence. He pulled into the parking lot of the police station and started to get out of the vehicle. She grabbed his arm to stop him and he turned and looked at her.

"Listen Booth, about last night…" she said hesitantly.

"It's okay, really." He replied.

"I just wanted to say thank you." she said. "For everything. I couldn't have dealt with this without you."

"Thank you Temperance." He replied solemnly. "We will find out what happened you know that right?"

She nodded in agreement. "And you know that everything will turn out fine with Parker, right?"

He just shrugged, unable to voice how unsure he felt about the situation. They got out of the car and made there way inside to the police station, where a bustle of activity was occurring.

Booth walked up to the woman at the front desk. "Hi, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We am here to see Sean Pullman."

"Right." The woman said, getting up from behind the desk and leading them through a maze of desks to an office. Through the glass doors, they could see a tall, heavyset man gesturing wildly while on the phone. The woman knocked on the door and then let Booth and Brennan in.

"Yeah, well it's not every day we get a body like that, Mick so if you wouldn't mind getting your forensics team up there, that would be great. Thanks." He hung up the phone and looked at the two visitors. "You must be the two from the FBI." He noted.

Booth nodded and they made their introductions. After spending twenty minutes questioning Pullman, it was clear that there was no useful information to be found.

"Do you mind wrapping this up?" Pullman said brusquely. "We've got a pretty brutal murder on our hands. Doesn't usually happen too often in these parts."

"Who's the victim?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Not that its any of your business, but we haven't ID'd the guy yet. Apparently he is too decomposed to make an identification."

"Can I help?" she asked, ignoring the curious look from her partner.

"Well…" Pullman said warily, concerned about letting the FBI on his turf.

"I can probably give you cause of death right away." She added, hoping to convince him.

Pullman sighed. "Well, since you are here….I will get Jimmy to drive you to the crime scene."

"Thank you." she replied.

"By the way, I haven't heard back from our boys in the lab about the explosives used on your car, but they are fairly confident that it was remote detonated." Pullman said.

"Meaning that the bomber could still be in Fairfax." Booth said.

"Possibly." Pullman replied, rising from his chair. "I will go get Jimmy for you too."

As soon as he left the office, Booth turned to Brennan.

"What is that all about?" he asked.

"Booth, don't you find it strange that we get almost blown up and then a day later they find a body? It could be connected somehow." She noted.

"Possibly, although none of the players in our scenario should be turning up dead." He replied. "I mean they are all working together against us."

"Ready to go?" Pullman asked, appearing in the doorway. They nodded and followed him out.

They arrived at the crime scene, a small wooden area next to a children's park just outside of Fairfax.

"Thanks Jimmy." Booth said, as they got out of the car.

"No problem, Agent Booth." Jimmy replied.

"Can I help you?" a tall, blonde woman said, coming up to them.

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth repeated.

"You are here to look at the body." She noted. "Right this way."

They walked through some trees until they reached a clearing. There was a swarm of people, taking pictures, swabbing things. Brennan turned to Booth with a horrific look on her face.

He understood immediately.

"Okay, all these people need to back away." He said to the woman.

"But…I…"

"If you want Dr. Brennan here to do her job, everyone needs to back up."

She nodded and moved the forensics team away.

Brennan approached the body carefully, Booth following close behind.

"Male, 50's to 60's, shot twice in the chest at point blank range and it appears once in the head for good measure." She said, gesturing to the bits of skull that lay scattered on the ground. "Dead approximately three to five days, you can see the bugs have already made short work of his brains."

"Ugh, Bones, enough with the graphic detail. " he replied. "I can see it right in front of me."

"Booth, this man has had several gunshot wounds before that have healed. Also several bones have been broken and healed as well."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning that this man was probably in a lot of fights all of his life, a dangerous job, possibly a criminal…" she stated.

"Wait, Bones are you suggesting that this may be Willie Franklin?"

"I can't speculate, you know that Booth." She replied. "But if he is, then we may have lost our last link to the case."

"Don't worry, Bones." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We will figure it out."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Crazy week at work! Here is the next chap, and thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Hopefully the next chapters will go quicker.**

After two days of questioning everyone and coming up short, they finally returned to D.C. a week ago. Brennan had already done her cursory exam and dentals came back that confirmed that it was indeed Willie Franklin.

For his part, Booth was worried about the increasingly grim situation. He pulled the fake id he found eventually and came up with nothing. Not to mention having to deal with all of his custody matters, which included numerous phone calls from his lawyer, Orville.

This was why he was sitting in Orville's office right now, waiting for the short, bespectacled lawyer to come in.

It had been over two weeks since he had seen Parker and his heart ached. This was supposed to be their weekend and he was going to teach Parker how to fish. Worst of all, his two week vacation was coming up. Usually spent camping with Parker, it was now most likely going to be spent in a courtroom.

"Sorry about that." Orville said, hustling into the room "I had things to take care of." He settled himself into his chair and began opening files, while simultaneously drinking out of a large Styrofoam cup.

"Your custody case is set for July 1st." Orville said, grimacing at the coffee in his hand. "I've spoken with both Ms Stinson's lawyer and the judge and it was agreed that you are allowed to have four visits with your son, the first one being this afternoon."

"Wait, I get to see Parker this afternoon?" Booth said incredulously.

Orville's mouth stretched into an impossibly large grin. "Your ex is bringing him here in half an hour." He replied.

Booth grinned and controlled himself from pumping his fist in the air.

"Now about your case." Orville said. "The judge we have, Judge Martin is excellent for us, very sympathetic towards single fathers. That and your impressive military service will help us. Coupled with the numerous character witnesses, I think we might have a shot."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, Seeley." Orville interrupted. "But having met with Ms. Stinson and her lawyer this morning, I have a sense that she is wavering."

"Orville, I can't thank you enough. I mean…" he sputtered, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"That's what you are paying me the big bucks for." Orville replied. "Now about this case you are working on, because of the sensitive nature of it, I am going to stress once again that it would be in your best favour to have it closed before your court date."

Booth sighed. "I am trying, I promise."

"All right then." Orville said. "I need written statements from all of your character witnesses. They are going to be put on the stand of course, but the written documentation is backup."

Booth nodded.

"Well then," Orville said, looking at his watch. "It's almost time."

Booth felt his heart begin to pound harder and harder. He was going to see Parker again. The minutes ticked by, feeling like hours. Orville said nothing, just pretended to work while observing the stoic FBI agent.

Orville had done a lot of custody cases over the years and most of them he won, purely based on the fact that he made sure his clients were in the right. And Seeley Booth was one of them. He knew he would have no trouble spinning a story about a young man who asked his pregnant girlfriend to marry him and then after being refused, got shut out of his son's life.

He also knew that Seeley Booth was an honourable man and more importantly a good one. Although having never seen him with his son, he suspected he was a good father too. And all of these qualities were what was going to win them the case. He was brought out of his thoughts by a buzzing on his phone.

"Yes?" he said, pressing the speakerphone button.

"A Ms. Stinson is here to see you." the receptionist said.

Booth's head snapped up and he leapt out of the chair.

"Thanks Janie." Orville replied. "Now Seeley, no disparaging comments to your ex okay?"

Booth nodded and then opened the door, the tears already beginning to fall.

"DADDY!!!" Parker said, running across the room and leaping into his arms.

Booth sunk to the ground and wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him tightly.

"Hi Parker." He choked out. He was unabashedly crying now, as he finally held his son, who he thought he might never see again.

Through his haze of tears, he saw Rebecca standing at the other end of the room, her hand clasped over her mouth. She looked upset.

Finally Booth pulled back, and brushing the thick, blonde curls off of Parker's face, kissed him on the forehead.

"I missed you Daddy." Parker whispered, looking sad.

Booth wiped the tears away from his face and pulled Parker into another hug. "I missed you too."

Finally they stood up and Booth made his way over to Rebecca, Parker's hand firmly grasped within his own.

"Seeley, I.." Rebecca started.

"What time?" he said abruptly. He wouldn't yell at her, but he wasn't going to play nice either.

"8'clock." She replied.

"At the house?"

She nodded.

"Okay then." He stated. He turned and saw Orville leaning against his doorframe.

"Thanks Orv" he said wholeheartedly.

"Anytime Seeley." Orville replied, grinning.

Booth turned back and without a second glance at Rebecca, walked out of the office, his son in hand.

"So.." he said to Parker, once they were outside. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go see Dr. Bones!" Parker said excitedly. "I missed her lots and lots, Daddy!"

"Well, ah…" Booth hesitated.

"Please Daddy?" Parker asked.

He nodded and after realizing that he didn't have Parker's car seat in his new car, he decided to walk. They walked along, Parker chatting about everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. Booth was relieved. So far, this custody issue hadn't affected Parker too much. Himself on the other hand, was a different story. His heart was still pounding wildly and he had to keep blinking to see if this was real.

Soon they were at the Jeffersonian and Parker began to bounce in anticipation of seeing the squints. They entered the double doors and saw a rush of activity up on the platform. All of the squints were there, minus Bones.

Cam and Zach were in deep discussion over one of the bodies and Angela and Hodgins were huddled together looking at something on the monitor.

"Hi!" Parker shouted, running up the steps.

Everyone's head snapped around as they saw Parker head towards them. The alarms began blaring as Parker ran straight for Angela, hugging her legs fiercely. Booth waved at the security guards as they came rushing around the corner and he swiped his card, stopping the alarm.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Angela said, looking up at Booth, with questioning eyes.

"I'm visiting my Daddy!" Parker replied. "And we are going to play with you and then we are going to see Mr. Sid, wanna come?"

"Sure." Angela said, looking at Booth for confirmation.

He just grinned in return and watched as Parker went around and said hi to the rest of them.

"What have you been up to?" Zach asked.

"In school, we saw a….Dr. Bones!" Parker yelled, spotting the forensic anthropologist emerging from her office. His sneakers squeaked as he ran across the platform and launched himself at her. She just had time to lean down before he was in her arms, hugging her tightly.

She looked up at Booth with tears in her eyes and he felt his heart constrict. This was all he wanted.

Parker pulled away from her and started describing in great detail everything that he had done since he saw her last.

"Hey Buddy, save some of it for dinner, k?" he said.

"Okay, daddy." Parker replied. He turned to Jack. "Do you have new bugs Dr. Jack?"

"Do I ever!" Hodgins replied. "It's just about feeding time too."

"Can I go feed the bugs?" Parker asked.

"Absolutely." He replied.

Parker ran after Hodgins, clearly excited to see some new specimens.

"What happened?"

He turned to see Bones wiping her eyes.

"My custody case is in two weeks. Orville arranged it so that I get to have four visits with Parker between now and then." He said.

"Congratulations." Cam said.

"Thanks." He replied. "We are going to Wong Foo's for dinner, is everyone in?"

"Absolutely." Angela replied, also wiping her eyes furiously.

"Oh, and Orville asked me to have each of you write out your statements for the court as a backup."

Angela, Zach and Cam all nodded.

"Anything new about the case?" he asked, hoping for a breakthrough.

He was disappointed however.

"We have nothing." Zach said glumly.

Brennan moved towards the bodies again. "We will just have to check again." She said firmly.

"With all due respect, Dr. Brennan…" Cam started.

"The answer's here." She replied. "It's always here. We just aren't looking hard enough."

"Maybe you should take a break, sweetie." Angela said. "You have been at this since this morning."

"Good idea." Booth commented, noticing how her hands were gripping the edge of the exam table. "Come to Wong Foo's with us, please?"

"Booth, I.."

"I won't take no for an answer." He stated. "Actually its Parker who won't take no. I asked him what he wanted to do today, and all he wanted to do was to come see you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He repeated. "Come on."

She let go of the table and moved towards him. Like himself, he saw the dark circles around her eyes and figured that she must not be sleeping much.

"Daddy is it Wong Foos time?" Parker asked, running towards them. Everyone began to laugh.

"Yes it is." Booth replied. "Let's go see Sid okay?"

"Okay." Parker said. "Come on Dr. Bones!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent over an hour at Sid's, laughing and joking and telling stories. He looked over at Parker who was currently making fun of Zach and smiled. Looking down at his watch, he realized that he would have to leave soon in order to make it back to Rebecca's on time. Bones was sitting in the corner of the booth and had barely said a word all night, instead choosing to watch Parker constantly as if she was trying to remember him exactly the way he was.

"Hey buddy." He said, scooting out of the booth. "We need to get going."

Parker's face immediately fell and he moved out of his seat and away from Booth's grasp.

"No!" he said, stomping his foot. "No, Daddy!"

"I'm sorry, bub but we need to go, okay?" Booth said, trying to quell his own tears. It wouldn't help to be upset in front of Parker.

"No please, Daddy." Parker's tone turned from angry to pleading, and two fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Listen, Parker." Booth said, kneeling down. "I promise we are going to see each other again okay?"

Parker shook his head. "I don't want to go." He said sadly.

"I don't want you to go either." Booth admitted. "But we have to follow the rules, okay?"

"No!" Parker repeated, moving into his arms. Booth pulled him close, well aware of the stares from everyone in the restaurant.

"Please daddy, you can marry Dr. Bones and then we can live in a house with a swing and be a family. Please." Parker implored.

Booth didn't know how to respond. He looked over at the table to see Temperance with her head in her hands.

"Parker, it doesn't work like that." He said.

Parker pulled away, looking at him with his tear stained face.

"Why Daddy?" Parker replied.

"It just doesn't, okay bub?" Booth said softly.

"I wanna stay with you." Parker said, as he began to cry harder, his sobs wracking his tiny body.

Booth picked him up and turned to the others.

"We…we should go." He managed to choke out.

Angela was crying openly, the others looked extremely sad. And Temperance's head was still in her hands, her body trembling softly.

At this point Parker was wailing loudly. He nodded and made his way out of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late, but he knew she would still be there. After dropping off Parker with Rebecca, he had driven around for hours. He even attempted to get himself drunk at a bar, but had barely made it through his first beer. And so, subconsciously he had shown up here, his body telling his brain that he needed her.

He walked into the lab and flashed his id at the night guard and made his way towards the platform. She was standing over the bodies with a frown on her face.

"Hey Bones." He said softly.

She looked up and he saw faint tear tracks on her face.

"Hey." She replied, standing up straight.

He swiped his card and had barely made it two steps towards her, when the tears came. She immediately moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He began to cry then, his tears soaking her lab jacket and she continued to hold on to him tightly.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered into his ear. "We can do this."

He nodded into her shoulder and she continued to hold him until his tears subsided.

"Thanks Temperance." He said, moving away and wiping his eyes.

"Anytime." She replied. "And I'm sorry. For all of it."

He looked into her eyes and saw such an expression of love, that he was taken aback.

"It's okay." He said. And it was. She was right, they could do this. Both the personal and professional aspects of their lives.

He moved towards her with his hand outstretched, and as his palm touched her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed. He lifted his other hand to cup her other cheek as she shifted herself closer to him. She tilted her head and parted her lips, anticipating what they had denied each other for the last few weeks.

Suddenly, his cellphone went off, causing both of them to jump back. He checked the id and answered.

She watched, her cheeks flushed as he answered the person on the phone in short, non descript sentences.

"Right, I've got it. I will see you there."

Booth snapped the phone shut and turned to look at her.

"Cullen's got something for us."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is the next chap! Wow, I didn't think this story would be so long and get so involved, chapter 19 already. For those of you waiting for an update for my other fic, Accommodations, I hope to have something up this weekend. This fic is winding down so I wanted to concentrate on this. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you always brighten my day with your thoughts!**

The door jingled as they walked into Frankie's diner and Brennan was immediately glad that their diner at least kept things clean. This one looked like it hadn't been cleaned for a month. Not the usual place you would think to meet the Deputy Director of the FBI, but then these were unusual circumstances.

It was fairly dark, only a few overhead lights and the glow from the corner jukebox lit their way towards Cullen, who was sitting in a booth by the corner. Beside her Booth was glancing around and she wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

"Sir." Booth said, as he sat down, Brennan next to him.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan." Cullen replied, taking a sip of coffee.

Booth quickly flagged down the waitress.

"Yeah, I'll have a cup of coffee and some apple pie." He said.

Brennan smiled. It was good to know that some things were a constant in the world and Booth's love of pie was one of them.

"Just coffee for me thanks." She said, noting Booth's raised eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

"You really should get your own pie. I know you are going to eat mine."

"No, I won't." she replied.

"Fine." He sighed, turning his attention back to the waitress. "Two coffees and a slice of pie."

As the waitress moved away, neither of them noticed the small smirk on Cullen's face.

"So." Booth said. "You've found something."

"Pete Norris, your body with the supposed FBI past?" Cullen stated. "His real name is Peter Whitfield. He was an FBI agent back in the 60's. He was fired from the FBI and arrested after he killed a suspect in a case who turned about to be innocent. There was a lot of division in the FBI over this; some thought he should be charged, others though that since the suspect was a drug dealer, what Whitfield did was right. And then there were those who thought that Whitfield was in on the whole drug situation and that he killed the dealer because he was competition.

Eventually what happened was he was arrested and charged with manslaughter. He sent to prison to await his trial but mysteriously escaped a few weeks later and basically dropped off the face of the earth."

"He lays low for a while, probably doing whatever he can to get by when he hears about this gang and their connections with the FBI. Maybe Pete thinks this is a way that he can get a pardon from the FBI; if he provides proof that they are all as crooked as he is." Booth continues.

Then Pete hears about your dad and how he's an expert at safety deposit boxes and convinces your dad to join the gang. He thinks this way he will have an upper hand from the others, because he has befriended your dad. But Max gets away with the evidence, the stuff that both the FBI and the gang want.

Pete lays low for a while, remaining in contact with your dad, hoping to get a hold of the evidence. He also probably realizes that the gang doesn't know he's former FBI and if they find out, he's dead.

Time rolls by and nothing happens. Until McVicar. I just don't know why all of the sudden McVicar would be hired to take out your parents."

"I do." Cullen said. "In the early nineties, several protests groups were lobbying for the release of Marvin Beckett. It was becoming a major issue for the FBI."

"So corrupt FBI guy tells Pete to take care of it." Booth stated. "Pete in turn, takes McVicar into confidence and contracts the hit out to him. We know the rest."

"My dad somehow finds out recently that it was Pete all along and kills him." Brennan commented, speaking for the first time.

"I would be angry if I found that out." Booth noted.

Cullen nodded in agreement.

"Considering the explosion, you two must be pretty close to the answers." Cullen said. "I will have agents posted at your apartment, Booth. Dr. Brennan, I recommend you stay with Agent Booth right now."

"I'm sure that…" she started.

"Yes, sir." Booth interrupted, nudging Brennan.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We question Pete's jail cell roommate." Booth said decisively. "He was only in there for a few weeks, but perhaps he was a talker. He's the only lead we've got."

"Booth, you need to consider a few things." Cullen said. "First of all, you have no forensic evidence to back this story up and unless your squints can perform miracles, we have no proof to go after this guy, whoever he is."

"My team is still working on the bodies." Brennan replied.

"No offence, Dr. Brennan." Cullen said. "But you are usually quicker than that. It leads me to believe that you can't find anything."

"We will find something." She said assuredly.

"I understand what you are saying sir." Booth replied.

"Good." Cullen said. "Well I should be getting home. Keep me updated Booth, every single step, got it?"

Booth nodded and watched as Cullen got up and exited the diner.

"So…" he started.

"Am I allowed to at least stop by my place to get some clothes?" Brennan asked.

"Absolutely." He replied. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Booth's apartment, only to find Russ sound asleep on the couch, the tv turned down low.

She walked over and started nudging him gently. "Russ.." she said softly.

Russ blinked and opened his eyes. "Hey Tempe. What are you doing here?" he said groggily.

"Long story." She replied. "I'll tell you in the morning, I promise."

Russ nodded, and getting up off the couch, waved at Booth and trudged down the hall to Parker's room.

"So.." Booth said. "Why don't you.."

"Don't even start." She interrupted. "I am going to take the couch, okay?"

"Bones…"

"Please?" she said softly.

Booth nodded and moved towards the bedroom.

"Get some sleep okay?" he replied. "We have a lot to do tomorrow." He turned and headed into his bedroom, leaving his door open so he could listen for any intruders.

Brennan grabbed her pajamas and quickly changed then got a pillow and blanket out of the chest at the end of the couch and snuggled up, hoping to fall quickly asleep.

Unfortunately that was not the case. She tossed and turned for forty-five minutes, each position more uncomfortable than the last until at last she was so aggravated that she almost screamed.

She was exhausted and yet her mind kept whirring with thoughts about the case, Parker and Booth. After seeing Booth and Parker together, she wished she could do something to ensure that she would never have to see either of them that sad ever again. It had been horrible. She recalled Parker's words_. 'Please daddy, you can marry Dr. Bones and then we can live in a house with a swing and be a family.'_

Her heart had pounded out of her chest when she heard that and more than ever she felt the pain of her mistake. She was tired of being afraid of their relationship, it wasn't like her to be afraid of anything. She only hoped that Booth would be able to forgive her and that they could continue on the same path they were headed.

Because Booth was right. There was more than one kind of family. And while she fought to find answers about her biological family, there was a ready made family waiting for her patiently, sticking by her whenever she needed help.

Zach, Angela, Hodgins, Parker, Russ and most importantly Booth were her family. It didn't matter that it was odd or not uniform, she was happy with what she had.

Whereas once she thought she was alone in the world, Booth had shown her that in fact she was loved. And she couldn't run out on that.

She heard the rustling of sheets from Booth's room and knew that he was having trouble sleeping as well. Getting up off the couch, she made her way down to his bedroom, and without knocking went inside.

"Bones?" Booth asked. "Is everything okay?"

She didn't respond, just went to the side of the bed, lifted up the covers and slipped in. She inched towards him until her head was nestled underneath his arm and her hand around his waist.

"It is now." She whispered, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this has become the longest story I have ever written! Thanks so much for sticking by it! It is coming to an end, maybe four or five chaps left. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy!**

They were silent waiting for Marshall Thorton to appear. They had already formulated the best approach to question the convict in the car, and even though Brennan disapproved, she knew they were going to cut a deal with him.

The door swung open and Marshall strode in, a serious guard behind him. He sat down at the table, but not before thoroughly checking out Brennan.

She suppressed a shiver and instead looked back at him with a steely gaze.

"Marshall." Booth said calmly.

" I was wonderin' when the feds were gonna come." Marshall replied.

"Why were you wondering that?" Booth asked.

"Give me a break." Marshall snorted. "You're here about Pete, right?"

"What do you know about Pete?"

"Uh, uh." Marshall said, wagging his finger. "Do ya think I'm stupid? I wanna cut a deal first."

"What do you want?" Brennan asked.

"Who are you?" he said, turning his gaze towards her. "You are too damn good looking to be FBI. I mean, really. Look at your…"

"Focus, Marshall." Booth said sharply.

"She's your girl Fed?" Marshall asked. "Okay I get it, I'll back off. And full immunity, that's what I want."

Now it was Booth's turn to snort. "Immunity?" he asked. "You have got to be kidding me! If you have that good of information, you would have given it up long ago."

Marshall's expression turned serious and his voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't be givin' it to you now." He said. "He's got all these people under his thumb." His eyes flicked toward the guard and back again.

"Excuse me?" Booth said, gesturing for the guard. "Can you leave please?"

"I'm sorry, it's against policy." The guard replied.

"I'm FBI. I will have no problem handling him. Now you can just step out of the room for a few minutes or we can wake the warden from his nap and have him handle it." Booth said.

"Fine." The guard muttered, moving outside the room.

"What's going on Marshall?" Booth asked.

Marshall glanced at the door again and then started to speak.

"So Petey becomes my cellmate in June. He was in for murder but she sure didn't look the type. Too clean cut if you know what I mean. Sorta like you." he said, gesturing to Booth.

"But he was paranoid as hell. Kept looking over his shoulder and such. Once caught 'im looking for cameras in the cell. Anyway this goes on for a few days until I finally ask him what's up.

He comes out with this whole story about how he's a Fed, but dealing on the side. Small time shit, nothing too big. This rival dealer's in his way so he shoots him, right? Thinking the Feds will back him up.

Wrong. They send him to the slammer. Now he was worried cuz his drug buddies probably thought he was spilling secrets to the Feds."

"So far you haven't told me anything I don't already know." Booth commented.

"Hold your horses, fed! What about my deal?"

"You're kidding me right? I don't think you have anything." Booth said.

"Not even a tape?" Marshall replied, grinning. Brennan's head snapped up and she leaned forward on the table.

"What's on the tape?" she asked.

"Oh, now you're interested." Marshall said. "Listen, I just want to leave jail. I won't still another dime and I've been off drugs for years. I just want to leave. Spend the rest of my days on a beach somewhere."

"I will do the best I can." Booth replied. "I can't promise you more than that. At the very least, your sentence can be reduced."

Marshall was silent for a few minutes, considering the possibility. Finally he leaned forward and spoke.

"What have I got to lose right?" he said. "But I want protection too."

"Protection from what?" Brennan asked.

"From what I am about to tell you." Marshall replied.

"Fine." Booth stated. "Tell us. But you will have to testify, got it?"

Marshall nodded. "Does it get back at the Feds?" he asked. "Cuz I hate the feds. Excusing you of course, miss." He said, grinning at Brennan.

"If you hate the Feds then why are you talking to me?" Booth asked, feeling wary.

"It was time." Marshall replied simply. "Besides the other feds who came and questioned me were lying, I could see it in their face. You, I think you might get me what I asked for."

Booth nodded. "Okay, continue."

"So, Petey's rambling on and such and I'm not really listening but my ears perk up when I hear about this other fed. Apparently he was the real deal if you know what I mean. It was him who got Petey into the drug business in the first place.

Petey explains that after he shot the guy, this guy was one of the only ones who stood up for him. Lou, his name was."

"Is there a last name that goes with that?" Booth asked.

"Nope." Marshall replied. "All I know is that Petey was scared of Lou. I guess Lou was this hot shot Fed who everyone loved. Petey said he was going to be on the fast track. To what, I don't know.

So Petey starts getting real chatty cuz he's scared and such and tells me all about Lou. But Petey was smarter than you would think because he tape recorded some of his conversations with Lou so that if anyone found out what he was doing, he could take Lou down with him."

Marshall stopped to take a breath.

Brennan quelled the urge to grab Booth's hand under the table and squeeze it. If they got their hands on the tape, they could identify the FBI agent on the tape. This was their link to all of the murders, including her dads'.

"Have you heard the tape?" Booth asked.

"Nope, but I know who's on it." Marshall replied. He paused for effect. "Louis Pickard."

Booth's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Stuff that Petey told me, about how Lou acted and dressed and such. A few years ago, we got some tv time and I saw him on tv. All the inmates were booing at the cops and such, but I saw him and the name and his mannerisms just fit." Marshall said.

"What mannerisms?" Booth asked.

"Petey said he was tapping his fingers all the time, almost like a nervous twitch. Always his middle finger to his thumb."

Booth nodded. He had seen him do this before. "Where's the tape?" he asked.

"Pete's got it." Marshall replied. "You find Pete, you find the tape."

"Pete's dead." Brennan said.

Marshall looked disappointed. "You kiddin' right?" he asked.

"And who's Louis Pi.." Brennan started.

"Uh, Bones we will talk about it later." Booth said hastily. "Thanks for the help Marshall. I will see what I can do."

"Really?" Marshall asked. "Thanks man."

Booth and Brennan got up and headed to the door, where the guard came back in and shackled Marshall. Making their way to the car, Brennan was anxious to find out what Booth knew that she didn't. Clearly she missed something because unlike Booth, she had no idea who Louis Pickard was.

They got settled into the car and were a few miles down the road before Brennan opened her mouth to speak. Booth beat her to it though.

"Louis Pickard is the Director of the FBI." He stated grimly.

"Of the whole FBI?" she asked.

He nodded. "I've seen him do that finger tapping thing before. And we get a hold of the tape and it's his voice, then we've got him. It makes sense though. He would have enough power to bribe prison officials to look the other way while Max was taken to Virginia and killed."

"But we don't have the tape." Brennan said. "Basically we are back to square one."

"Not necessarily." Booth replied. "You are forgetting about one important person."

"Who?" she asked.

"Your dad." He said. "He talked to Pete remember? And I bet you anything, he got that tape from him somehow."

"That still doesn't give us an answer, Booth." She replied.

Booth glanced in the rear view mirror and then looked over at her. "What if, when your dad left Russ in that motel room, he left behind something else. Something other than just a letter?"

"You think Russ has the tape?" she asked.

"Makes sense." He replied. "That's why he told Russ to come to D.C. He knew we would find out eventually."

"So what now?"

"Right now we figure out a way to stop the car behind us from tailing us all the way to the lab." He said seriously.

She looked out her mirror and saw that he was right. A dark green sedan was following behind them, not even trying to disguise it. Suddenly, the car sped up and she felt a jolt as the sedan bumped the back of the car.

"They think we know something." She commented.

"We do." Booth said, putting his foot on the accelerator.

Brennan watched as the needle went from 75 to 90 and then to 105. The green sedan matched their speed, finally pulling up almost beside the where she was sitting.

Booth glanced back and saw the windows roll down and a hand with a gun appear.

"Get down!" he shouted to Brennan and he tried to reach for his gun and keep control of the road at the same time.

She ducked her head as she heard bullets hit the metal of the car and suddenly she felt so scared that she was frozen, unable to help Booth in any way. She heard him discharge his weapon over her head and then he cried out in pain. He fired a few more rounds and then the car began to swerve…..


	21. Chapter 21

She opened her eyes as the car swerved again.

"Fuck!" Booth swore.

"Booth!" she said, slowly lifting her head.

"Keep your head down." He growled.

She gripped her knees with her hands and pressed her head into her lap. In any other circumstance, she would have challenged him, but the fear in his voice scared her to her core. The shooting had stopped, she knew that much for sure, so she was fairly certain that the car wasn't beside them anymore. Now it seemed all they had to do was outrun them.

She heard police sirens in the distance and knew they were in trouble. The car swerved to the right suddenly and she let out a yelp of surprise. They bumped along a gravel road and her stomach lurched precariously.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few short minutes, they came to a stop. Before she could lift her head up she found her seatbelt unbuckled and Booth's arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

Lifting her head, she looked around briefly and noticed they were in a grassy clearing. There was no sign of the other car. She turned to him and they stared at each other, both of their eyes filled with unshed tears.

And then his lips were on hers, first soft and gentle but then it quickly turned hard and passionate. She kissed him back fervently, their salty tears wetting both their faces. She wanted to kiss him forever, crawl inside of him and stay there in his embrace forever.

Panting they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each others. Each unable to stop their deep breathing nor the tears that were still rolling down their faces. They were both trembling furiously.

"I thought…I was scared." Booth admitted, pulling her to him until her head was nestled in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent, knowing with every fibre of his being that he was never going to let her go, as long as he lived.

"Me too." She replied, her words muffled by his chest.

"Temperance, I love you." He said.

She sat up and looked at him surprised.

"You…you do?" she asked. "Even after everything I did?"

He nodded and tried not to wince. The adrenaline rush he had been on was waning down and he was left with a painful throbbing in his arm.

"I love you too." She replied, the tears beginning again as she kissed him on the lips once more. She shifted her position and accidentally bumped his arm, causing him to cry out.

"Oh god, your arm." She said, quickly moving off his lap and back onto her seat. "Let me see."

As he leaned forward to show her, he began to feel dizzy and rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to focus.

She pulled off his suit jacket and saw the blood staining his white dress shirt. Her breath hitched as she realized how much blood there was. Ripping off his shirt, she examined the wound.

He had been shot in the arm, the bullet still embedded there. A quick assessment of the situation made her realize that they needed to get to a hospital right away.

"Booth!" she said, looking up and realizing that he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Where is the car? What happened? Why aren't they following us?"

"Lost 'em." He said softly. "I think the cops got them."

"Okay, well then I need you to move over to my seat so I can drive the car okay? We need to get you to a hospital."

He nodded and shifted his way over to her seat as she got out of the vehicle and made her way around to the drivers side.

As they sped along the highway, Brennan was focused on two things. Making sure her partner got to the hospital on time and making sure that no one was chasing them. This caused her to constantly turn her head from Booth to the rear view mirror, to the front of the road and back to Booth again. They entered Washington and she manoeuvred past all of the traffic towards Washington General.

Five minutes later they were there, and just in time. Booth had passed out minutes before and despite her shouting at him, she couldn't wake him. She pulled up in front of the emergency doors, leapt out of the car and ran inside.

"I need your help." She shouted. "My partner's been shot. He's in the car."

A doctor ran towards her and they made their way outside to the car.

"How long has he been unconscious?" he asked.

"Five to eight minutes." She replied.

"Can I get a gurney?" the doctor shouted, checking over Booth's vitals. "It looks like he has lost a lot of blood but if we remove the bullet from the shoulder he should be okay."

She nodded and watched as they put Booth on the gurney and rushed him inside. She opened the driver's side door but couldn't get in the car. There was his blood everywhere, on his seat, her seat, some dotting the cup holder in between.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, I need you to move your vehicle."

She shook her head. "Sorry what?" she asked, realizing that there was a paramedic standing next to her.

"I need you to move your vehicle." He repeated. "We have ambulances coming in."

"Okay." She said, sliding into the driver's seat, trying to ignore the blood that was seeping through her pants. She pulled around and parked and then shakily pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Bren, what's up?" Angela answered cheerily.

"I'm at the hospital with Booth." She replied.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Angela said loudly.

"We were shot at, it's a long story. I need you do to me a favour?" she said, ignoring Angela's gasps.

"Bren, are you okay?" Angela said concernedly.

"I'm fine, but there isn't time for this right now. I need Hodgins to drive to Booth's apartment and get Russ. I can't explain right now but he could be in danger. Get Hodgins to tell Russ to bring everything he brought to Washington with him. Then I want him to take Russ back to the lab and stay there with you."

"Stay here?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I need the whole team to stay there, please."

"Brennan, tell me what is going on right now." Angela said.

"I can't talk over the phone." She replied. "Once they get the bullet out of Booth's shoulder we will be there. Just don't leave okay?"

"Okay sweetie." Angela said softly.

"Thanks Ange." She replied. "I have to go, I will be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and immediately dialled another number.

"Cullen, this is Dr. Brennan." She said, once he had picked up. "I'm at the hospital with Booth, we were chased and he was shot. He's going to be okay, they are going to remove the bullet from his shoulder."

"Did you find answers?" Cullen asked.

"Yes we did, but I can't discuss it right now." She replied. "We should be at the lab within the next couple of hours."

She said her goodbyes and headed into the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost three hours by the time they left the hospital, under great protest by the doctors and nurses. Both Brennan and Booth ignored them though and soon they were speeding along in the car, headed towards the Jeffersonian.

"Everyone's there." She said, looking over at Booth. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "I won't lie, it hurts like hell. But I will be fine."

"Okay." She said softly, pulling into the Jeffersonian parking lot. She parked the car but neither of them moved.

"What if he doesn't have it?" she asked.

"The tape?" he said. "He's got it. Your dad would make sure of that."

"I miss him." She said quietly.

He reached across with his good arm and stroked her cheek.

"I know you do. Now let's go get the evidence to solve his murder okay?"

She chuckled. "Okay."

They headed inside the Jeffersonian only to find it practically empty.

"They must be in Angela's office." She said, as they moved towards it. Hearing voices within, she knew she was right.

She opened the door and there was instant confusion. Angela immediately rushed over and hugged her and tried to hug Booth as well. Hodgins and Cullen both started talking at once and Cam finally had to whistle to get their attention.

"So?" Cullen asked, once everyone had settled down.

"Louis Pickard." Booth said simply.

"The Director?" Cullen said incredulously. "And you have proof for this how?"

"Marshall said that Pete told him that he was working with an FBI agent named Lou. Marshall came to believe that it was Louis Pickard, apparently because of some mannerisms that Pete described. He said there was a tape."

"So where's the tape?" Cullen asked. "Because we cannot accuse the Director of the FBI without a tape."

"Russ has got it." Booth replied.

"No I don't." Russ said.

"We think Dad gave it to you." Brennan said. "Hid it somewhere in your things. That why I said you should bring them."

"That's why Dad told me to come to Washington." Russ replied.

"Yeah. Max knew we would figure it out eventually, that's why he just didn't give you the tape. He was trying to protect you." Booth said.

"Let's get started then." Cam said.

Russ put his suitcase on the table, along with his small duffel bag and everyone started to look through his things. Everyone except Hodgins, who stood still in his position.

"Hodgins? Jack?" Angela said, waving her hand over his face. "You okay?"

"Sorry I am just trying to process the fact that we are uncovering what is the biggest U.S. government conspiracy ever. I mean Watergate's got nothing on this. Please, please tell me I can leak this story to my internet friends." Hodgins said animatedly.

"Absolutely not." Booth replied, rifling through Russ's suitcase.

After a few minutes, nobody found anything.

"Well there goes that plan." Booth said.

Brennan slumped her shoulders in disappointment. She was sure the tape would have been here. Where else would have Dad put it, if not with Russ?" Suddenly she realized where it was.

"Mom!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Tempe, what?" Russ asked.

"The tape's with Mom."

"How can the tape be with Mom?" Russ asked. "She's…"

"The cemetery." Booth interrupted. "He left it at the cemetery."

"You said he would go to any lengths to protect us." Brennan said. "If that is true then its highly unlikely that he would have left the tape with Russ."

"But we exhumed her, remember?" Cam noted. "The tape could be anywhere."

"Zach, you check the body, I will go to the cemetery to see if I can find anything." Brennan said.

"Okay let's go." Booth said.

"You can't. Booth, your arm." She protested.

"If you think after what happened today that I am letting you out of my sight, then you are wrong." He said firmly.

She sighed. "We will be back."

The others nodded and Booth and Brennan made their way out to the car again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had reached her mother's headstone and after snapping on a pair of latex gloves, she searched around for the tape in vain.

"It's not here." She said, frustrated.

"Yes it is." Booth replied, leaning down next to her. "We just have to dig a little deeper."

"Booth, it's a gigantic hole. How can we dig deeper?"

"It's just a meta…nevermind." Booth replied. "Let's just focus on the area around the headstone itself." He shone his flashlight across the front of the headstone and then around to the back. He was about to move on when he saw it.

At the back of the headstone, on the far right corner was a piece that was different from the rest. It looked as if it had been puttied on and painted to match the colour of the stone.

"Found something." He said, getting Brennan's attention. "See here. Which part is different from the rest?"

She reached down and touched the puttied area. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a swiss army knife, she hacked away at the stone until a tiny piece of plastic appeared. She continued scraping away at it until finally she was able to wiggle the piece of plastic out.

Holding it up to the light, she looked at Booth and smiled.

It was the tape.

* * *

**A/N: How's that for a make up kiss? Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I am sad that this will be soon coming to an end, but I hope you have enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is the second last chapter! Last chap should be up tomorrow! Enjoy!**

"Early this morning, Louis Pickard was arrested at his Washington home regarding what's been called the largest shake-up in government history. Pickard is being charged with conspiracy to commit murder, several counts of fraud, drug trafficking, embezzling and numerous other charges. At least fourteen other agents have been charged with the possibility of more charges to come.

The FBI is in complete chaos this morning with the President expecting to make a few remarks. It is unclear who…"

Booth flicked off the tv and sighed. In the last five days since the tape had been found, he had been questioned and requestioned as well as having to spend a large quantity of time filling out numerous forms and other paperwork.

The tape was damning, on it Pickard explained his plan to Pete, not only about getting rid of Max but about a major drug deal he wanted Pete to undertake for him.

Once Pickard had been arrested, he tried to broker a deal by revealing the other names of agents who he controlled. Booth was shocked to discover that several agents who he had worked with were among those being charged. And two of the five deputy directors were being charged as well.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He doubted that when Max and Ruth robbed the bank they would have ever thought that they would become embroiled in what was essentially the embezzlement of funds from the American people.

To be honest, Booth wasn't expecting all of this when he found the tape. Admit to ordering the hit on Max and Ruth and cavorting with the robbers, yes. Drug deals and fraud, definitely not.

He chuckled when he thought of what Max would say if he knew he had taken down the head of the FBI.

As the lead agent on the case he was allowed to, along with Cullen, interrogate Pickard. The man was a cocky bastard. It was clear that he didn't think he was going to get caught. Although after forty years of reigning over both the FBI and parts of the criminal world, he probably had a right to think that.

Booth grimaced as he recalled how Pickard said that planting the stolen money on Marvin Beckett was necessary. Pickard thought that Beckett was going to incite a riot with all of his supports and therefore would be considered a domestic terrorist.

Cullen had retorted that being a civil rights activist didn't make you a terrorist. Pickard had shrugged at this and went on to explain that Gus Harper just got in the way. He wouldn't say more than this, but Booth knew that Pickard was the one who killed him. Later on in life, he had people to do it for him. But this was at the beginning stage of his career.

When they brought up the drug charges, Pickard became adamant that he was doing the right thing. He insisted that the selling and manufacturing of illegal drugs was better handled by the government then by the mob.

And the embezzlement? Well Pickard thought that's what he deserved for 'protecting the country.'

When he had asked Pickard about Max, he'd fought the urge to glance in the mirror. She was there of course, insisting that she should at least be allowed to observe.

Pickard had calmly stated that Max shouldn't have come in possession of the Marvin Beckett evidence in the first place. After that, he was just trying to protect the reputation of the FBI.

Four days later, Booth was still angry about it. The image of the FBI, an organization that he had dedicated his life to, was being dragged through the mud.

Booth glanced down at his watch and realized the time. Groaning, he got up off his couch, grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He was about to do something he had no desire to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Russ Brennan paced his sisters office, running his hands through his hair.

"Stop moving." Brennan said, typing away at her computer.

"Sorry." He replied, perching himself on the edge of her couch. "Tempe, we have to talk."

"About what?" she said, not tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Tempe, look at me."

She slowly turned her head in his direction.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Russ said quietly. "For everything."

"It's okay, Russ." She replied.

"No it isn't. I…"

"It's okay." She repeated firmly.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Dad said he met her in line at the movies." She said. "That part was true."

Russ nodded slightly.

"He robbed a liquor store one night and got shot. She patched up his wound and then went with him on robberies. He said she was beautiful." She said, the last words barely above a whisper.

"You look like her." Russ said softly.

She blinked and a tear escaped down her cheek.

Russ turned to look out the window at the bustle of activity going on in the Jeffersonian.

"When I get out maybe I can visit again?" he questioned.

"I'd like that." She replied.

He saw Booth coming up the platform steps and knew it was time.

"Tempe, I have to go."

She looked beyond him and saw Booth talking with the squints. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want to see another family member just walk out of her life again. It shouldn't happen to her again.

Russ moved towards the door, watching her intently as she began typing again.

"Marco." He said. But she gave no response, just turned her head away.

He walked out to the platform. "Hey." He said to Booth.

"I'm sorry Russ." Booth replied. "Really I am."

"It's okay." Russ said. "It really is. See you guys around?" he said to the squints.

"Sure." Angela replied, smiling faintly.

Russ held out his hands waiting for Booth to cuff him. "Aren't you going to cuff me?" he asked.

"Are you going to run away?" Booth responded.

He glanced back at Tempe's office where she was still typing away. "No."

"Okay then." Booth said. They made their way down the steps towards the entrance when a shout caused them both to stop in their tracks.

"Wait!" Brennan said, running towards them, tears running down her face. She slammed into Russ, hugging him so hard that it almost knocked him over.

"I love you Russ." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Tempe." Russ replied.

They pulled apart and she stood back watching her partner take her brother into custody.

"Polo." She said, as they headed out the door.

Russ smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So here it is! The end! I am a little sad! I didn't think this fic was going to turn out as huge as it did. At 32,000 words, its my longest story ever! Anyway, thanks to Hart for helping me with this chap! MMB! Woo!**

**And to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, thank you. I really appreciate it more than I can ever explain!  
Okay, here we go! **

"Stop fidgeting." She said, reaching up and straightening his tie.

"I'm not." He replied, as he inadvertently wiggled again. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him. He sighed.

"Fine, maybe I am. I'm just nervous."

"You'll be fine." She said. "Everything will be fine, I know it."

"Is that a gut feeling?" he teased.

She just shrugged and smiled, brushing the invisible fluff off of his suit.

He leaned down, softly brushing her lips against hers. "Thank you." He whispered. She responded by pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands were threaded in her hair and she let out a soft moan as his tongue made its way into her mouth.

She pulled apart, breathless.

"Everyone will be here soon." She said.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't do to be making out in the anteroom on the day of my custody case." Booth replied.

"Don't worry, we can celebrate later." She said sultrily.

His forehead wrinkled as a frown crossed his face. She reached down and threaded her fingers through his.

"It's okay."

"I know." He replied. "I just…"

The door swung open and the squints walked in.

"Hey Booth." They all said, practically in unison. Booth had to chuckle at that.

"Nice dress, Angela." He said.

"Thanks." Angela replied. "I wore this in case the judge needed to see a little cleavage."

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed.

"What?" she said, raising her hands in the air.

The door opened again and Orville walked in.

"Well, Seeley, ready for battle?" Orville said, grinning as he shook Booth's hand.

"Yes." Booth replied.

"Good, good. You went with the dark suit, good choice for you, looks very fatherly." Orville said. He turned to Brennan.

"And you must be Dr. Temperance Brennan. Definitely pretty." He said, winking at Booth.

Brennan was unsure how to react.

"Don't worry." Orville said, patting her arm. "It's a good thing. Perception remember? Now Seeley, listen to me. I don't want to see a hint of anger on your face, got it? I don't care what they say about you, I will handle it. That's not your job. Your job is to sit there and look like a dedicated dad.

When the prosecution brings up your job, be vague. Don't mention how many people you've killed or how many people you've shot, please. The good thing is last week you saved half the damn FBI, genius by the way."

"Same with the rest of you, stay calm. Especially you." He said, pointing to Brennan. "Don't scoff at me, I can see you have a temper from a mile away. Now, are you two together, because last time you said you weren't Seeley, but its looking like something has changed."

"Umm… yes we are together." Booth said awkwardly.

Orville grinned. "Good for you Seeley." He said, clapping him on the back. "Now let's go."

As he walked into the courtroom, Orville, Temperance and the squints behind him, Booth felt as if he had his own personal army. They took their seats and waited for the proceedings to begin.

After opening statements from each of the lawyers they got down to business. Orville called the squint's up one by one for their testimony.

"_Agent Booth is a good man. Two years ago, we were locked in quarantine over Christmas and he was unable to see Parker. I watched as Booth waved to his son behind the glass, trying not to be upset. I gave him this robot I built….."_

"_I've known Booth for several years. We worked together in New York as well as here in D.C. He is dedicated to his job, it is true. But he places one thing above everything else and that is Parker…"_

"_Booth's a great dad. Parker has visited the lab a lot and you can definitely see the similarities between them. Except for the bugs. Like me, Parker loves them, Booth not so much…"_

"_He's a good friend. When my boyfriend was missing, he flew out to the desert to help me find him. When Bren was in trouble, in went down to New Orleans in a heartbeat. Booth is the kind of guy that never lets you down you know…"_

And then it was her turn. She took a deep breath and made her way to the front of the courtroom. The judge nodded and she began to speak.

"My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I've known Booth for three years. In those three years, I have come to learn many things about him. He is an unwavering friend. Booth has been there for me at the moments when I needed it the most. He has put up with me when I didn't deserve and he has literally saved my life.

Booth will do anything to protect the ones he loves, I have seen that first hand. As I said, he has saved my life and the lives of my team members. He has stood by me when I was unjustly accused of murder, he helped me solve my mother's murder, he…" She paused, choking on her words as tears began to form. "He dug me out of the ground when I was buried alive."

"I've learned that Booth is dedicated to his job. He believes in duty and honour and I am proud to say that I get to work beside him every day.

Booth is a good dad. He loves Parker very much, you only need to see his eyes shining or hear the tone of his voice when he talks about him. It's why he has crayons in the glove compartment amongst his notepads and Parker's picture tucked behind his FBI badge. He is a good father, one who rarely complains about this deal that he has been handed. Just happy to see his son again.

All of these things are why you should give Booth custody. Parker needs his father, he needs Booth to show him how to grow up strong. And Seeley… he needs Parker. I saw in his eyes when he was told that he was not allowed to see Parker, he looked like his heart had been ripped out. Families shouldn't be split up, they just shouldn't."

The tears were streaming down her face now and she was unable to stop them. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Booth is my family. And Parker is too. Please don't do this." She glanced over and saw Angela crying silently. She couldn't look at Booth.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca's lawyer said, standing up. "I was under the impression that no family could be used as character witnesses. As his wife…"

"I'm not his wife." She interrupted. She finally shifted her gaze and saw him, tears in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. "But I am in love with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the lawyers continued to state their cases, Booth and Brennan sat side by side both nervous of the outcome. The best they could hope for was joint custody, the worst would be Rebecca being awarded sole custody. Booth's stomach lurched at the thought of that. He felt her hand slip into his and give a light squeeze. He smiled and squeezed back. Despite what she may think, she had extraordinary faith that everything would turn out fine.

"Well.." the judge said, peering at everyone over the top of his glasses. "This, as with all custody matters are a serious issue. I would like to applaud both sides for remaining calm during these proceedings. I have come to a decision. After hearing from both sides, I have decided…"

Booth squeezed his eyes shut tight. 'God, please.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The squealing was deafening and that was just from Angela. Not to mention the shouts of excitement from Zach, Hodgins and even Cam. But Booth ignored all of it and focused on the woman in front of him. She had tearstains on her face and a smile a mile wide.

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, pouring all the emotion of the day into that one kiss. Pulling apart, he wiped away a fallen tear with his thumb and smiled.

"Joint custody." He said, still not believing it was real.

"Can we do it?" she asked.

At that moment, he was overcome with emotion. She was affirming what she had said on the stand; they were a family.

"I know we can." He replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rebecca standing off to the distance, looking nervous. "I'll be back." He said, moving out of Brennan's arms and towards her.

"Hi Seeley." Rebecca said softly.

He nodded curtly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I was just angry and….I shouldn't have let it get this far. They are right you know. You are a good father."

"Thanks." He replied.

"I guess we need to work out a schedule." Rebecca commented.

"Absolutely, but not now okay?"

Rebecca nodded. "Would you like to take Parker? He's at home with Drew. Only if you want, I mean."

Booth smiled. "I would love to. I will meet you at your house okay?"

"Okay." Rebecca replied. She moved past him but then reached out to grip his arm. "I really am sorry Seeley."

"I know you are." He replied, letting his anger fade away. It didn't matter now. What mattered was that he had Parker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in front of the tombstones, the three of them side by side. There was a slight breeze in the air as the sun began to sink behind the trees. Brennan had insisted on coming here after they picked up Parker. Considering the family turmoil that had been happening to her in the last few months, he wasn't surprised.

She knelt down in front of her father's stone and traced her hands around the concrete slab. Over the words, down the sides, she was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't see Parker approach.

"Dr. Bones?" he said, kneeling down next to her. "Who is this?"

"Well, these are my parents. See this is my mom, her name was Christine and this is my father, his name was Max."

"Why did they die?" Parker asked bluntly. Booth moved forward to pull Parker away but a look from Bones stopped him.

"Well, my mom and dad had to leave me a long time ago and I didn't know where they went. Then I found out that my mom died."

"Were you sad?" Parker asked, looking quite sad himself.

"I was." She replied. "But your dad helped me not to be so sad anymore."

"Daddy's good at that." Parker said.

"You're right, he is." She said, smiling up at Booth. Turning her attention back to Parker, she continued. "And then my dad died too, and I thought I had no family, but you know what? I think I realized that even if they are gone, they are still my family. Because once you are in a family, you are in it forever. And it's the same for me and you and your dad. We won't stop being a family no matter what happens okay?"

Parker nodded and gave her a hug. "I like that you are in my family, Dr. Bones."

She looked up at Booth and they shared a smile. "I like it too."

They moved away from the headstone, Brennan wiping her eyes subtly with her sleeve. . Booth's gaze inevitably fell back on Brennan and he couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. After several minutes, she looked over and caught his stare. "What?" She asked, scooting closer as a cool breeze brushed past them. Booth sighed contentedly and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "Just glad to have my family back Bones." He said, squeezing Parker and pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

As they walked side by side back to the car, Booth turned to Parker.

"You know, your Grandpa Max was a pretty cool guy…"


End file.
